Shingeki no Kyoujin: Deja todo arder
by suffere
Summary: Espero les guste y disfruten como yo lo hice haciendolo, es un Levi X Mikasa y otras parejas más, a lo mejor algunas caracteristicas del caracter se me salieron de control, el titutlo a lo mejor nada que ver pero ese le puse en un inicio, escuchaba mientras Let it burn del grupo red, acepto cualquier critica o comentario para mejorar, lenguaje fuerte por culpa de Levi


Espero les guste, este fic lo hice escuchando la cancion Let it Burn de red, a lo mejor el título no tiene mucho que ver, pero lo deje así desde el comienzo, es un Mikasa X Levi, espero les guste o denle una oportunidad, acepto criticas y cometarios para mejorar, espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice al crearlo

Deja todo arder…

En el bosque, dentro del campo de batalla.

Levi .

Definitivo quería mandar todo a la mierda, ¡ES QUE ERA HUMANO JODER!, era un hombre que sangraba, sentía dolor, tenía miedo, sentía como todos, amaba, odiaba, reía y lloraba, pero… NO PODIA MOSTRARSE DEBIL ANTE NADIE, ni siquiera podía satisfacer completamente una necesidad más que la de comer, ir al baño y dormir, pero la necesidad de desahogarse, esa JAMAS, se sentía vacio, quería morir, pero sobre sus hombros estaban las vidas de todos los hombres que vivieron, que viven y vivirán, era un símbolo, ERA LA LIBERTAD DE LA HUMANIDAD, no podía flaquear aunque las ganar de ser uno en ese rio de sangre y huesos era tan tentadora…

Hasta que esa persona apareció…

Vestida primeramente con una mirada de odio enmarcando sus bellas facciones, con una ira que congelaría la sangre de cualquier hombre, pero que a él le hizo arder ese vital líquido carmesí más que el fuego del infierno, no entendió que fue aquel puñetazo en el estómago al verla, pero en vez de atenazarle con un desagrado, se encontró pensando en que le gustaría repetir eso más de un par de veces. Los días siguientes fueron casi iguales, con la única diferencia que veía que ella se reprimía para darle la golpiza de su vida, pero el rencor ahí seguía, acariciándole la piel a la distancia y eso le excitaba, mucho más que las dulces caricias que Petra en vida le dio… Y eso le hacía sentirse basura, pero comprendía que no era su culpa, él de verdad la intento amar y lo hizo un poco a su manera, Petra era bella, no podía negarlo aunque quisiera, era dulzura y compresión, "era hasta una mujer a su medida" pero… no era fuerte, no podía cargar con el mismo dolor que él aunque se empeñara en ser su paño de lágrimas, jamás podría comprender lo que es ser el mejor en algo y no poder fallar bajo ningún motivo. Pero aun así estaba dispuesto a llegar al final y hacerla feliz y serle fiel aunque hubiera descubierto la pasión, amor y deseo en otra persona que no le haría jamás caso por tener su corazón dueño, el cual para colmo de males no sabía valorar esa joya en bruto que era esa hermosa mujer, porque para él, ella era una verdadera mujer, una mujer fuerte pero delicada a la vez, podía ver que debajo de esa "pasoteria o actitud mierdera de que nada le interesaba o le afectaba" había un corazón humano y hasta ingenuo, que se preocupaba por todos, que no quería ver a nadie morir, y por ello se hacía cada vez más fuerte, para no ver a nadie caer, era la mejor, ERA LA QUE VALIA MAS QUE 100 SOLDADOS REGULARES y aún así podías a veces verla llorando quedamente en algún apartado pasillo, abrazándose las piernas e intentado refrenar los sollozos que se empecinaban en salir y hacer evidente su dolor ante el mundo, no entendía como Jeager podía ser un gran hijo de puta para no amarla, ella daría su vida sin rechistar por él y ese imbécil de Eren solo la quería lejos, si LEJOS DE ÉL porque decía no ser un niño que dependiera de ella, que no era su madre, que le dejara vivir la vida en paz, una vida que Eren ya tenía planeada con otra persona, con Annie Lionhearth, pero bueno en vez de pegarle hasta estar saciado, se conformaba con que Eren también sufría al saber que Annie se había "congelado" para no decir la verdad y no veían para cuando se "deshielaria", y aún así no veías que Mikasa quitará el dedo del renglón, aunque de manera distinta, veía el esfuerzo de ella por animar a Eren cada día diciendo que a lo mejor algún día no muy lejano Annie decidiera perder el miedo y volver a la "normalidad" y ese infeliz le pedía que le dejará en paz, ACASO NO PODIA VER COMO SE LE CRISTALIZABAN LOS OJOS POR EVITAR LAS LÁGRIMAS DE NO SER ELLA LA DUEÑA DE SU CORAZÓN, debería de haber un límite en ser estúpido ¡JODER, SI ÉL NO LA HARÍA JAMÁS LLORAR, LA VIDA ERA MUY INJUSTA!

Y él ahí, el gran Cabo Levi, dando giros mortales, asesinando titanes, "bailando" como decía Erwing o Hanji, y no pensaba que estuvieran equivocados, él se sentía como si bailara en el aire gracias al equipo de maniobras tridimensionales cada vez que iba camino a su presa y rebanarle el cuello para darle eficaz final, pasando de tronco en tronco, corriendo en el suelo y después disparando la cuerda para volver a subir a otro árbol y eliminar otro objetivo o ayudar algún soldado que necesitara ayuda, pues después de la muerte de su escuadrón y en ese entonces prometida se sentía que debía hacer más por aquellos hombres y mujeres que directa o indirectamente bajo su mando dejaban la seguridad de sus vidas en sus manos, y ya estaba él harto de perder, si HARTO DE PERDER ANTE LOS JODIDOS TITANES, él no había tenido nada desde que tenía memoria, era un ladrón y asesino, una mierda de la sociedad, pero esa "mierda" era su talento, el cuál al conocer a Erwing y reclutarlo en la legión de reconocimiento se volvió en la esperanza de la humanidad en vez de un dolor de culo dentro de los muros, les debía mucho a esas personas, jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero en ese escuadrón, incluida la loca de Hanji le habían enseñado un poco lo que era tener familia y saboreo la dulzura del amor de Petra, también conoció lo que es el amor, la desesperación (si porque tener a Hanji al lado le crispaba los nervios a más no poder) la preocupación de tener hermanos mayores (en este caso Erwing y la tonta de Hanji, aunque no por muchos años de ventaja de esos dos) y pues con la contradicción de Eren, si, lo odiaba por lo que le hacía a Mikasa, pero también Levi al ver que Jeager le admiraba, le tenía respeto y confianza le hacían sentirse como un hermano mayor para él, y como todo natural hermano mayor, le daban ganas de golpearlo para ver si corregía su estupidez de meterse en problemas, de no pensar antes de casi perder el culo o la cabeza ante cualquier titán por lanzarse a la batalla sin pensar bien antes, y por consecuencia exponer a Mikasa al peligro por salvarle, o si, quería hacerle entender que a Ackerman no se le debía hacer daño…

Iba pensando en todo esto y a la vez concentrado matando titanes y viendo todo a su alrededor, y entonces observó con miedo y terror al principio y pleitesía después, era ELLA BAÑADA EN SANGRE CALIENTE, SUCIA, NO CABIA DUDA QUE LLENA DE GERMENES, LA ANTITESIS DE LA LIMPIEZA, PERO BELLA AL FIN Y AL CABO, LLENA DE IRA Y ADRENALINA, LA IMAGEN DE LA GUERRERA VICTORIOSA, LA MUJER DE SU VIDA.

Ella estaba en medio de 4 titanes de 7 metros, eso a un soldado normal lo hubiera hecho cagarse del miedo y dejarse morir o correr como muchos de los casos y terminar siendo comida de titán, en cambio ella, se había quedado quieta en medio, analizando todo, viendo lugares donde disparar el equipo de maniobras 3D y empezar la carnicería, porque podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, un brillo siniestro y sensual que causa el combate, si porque el también lo sentía, odiaba la muerte de sus compañeros, pero amaba la carnicería que se cernía bajo sus cuchillas cada vez que mataba a cada uno de esos hijos de puta de los titanes, y Levi sabía que ella se sentía igual, habían nacido para ser cazadores de esas hediondas y malditas presas que anteriormente eran los depredadores absolutos de los hombres, pero que al fin sabían lo que eran ser presas bajo ese par de manos que poseían ellos dos, la sentía parte de su alma aunque ella jamás lo supiera, era más de él que del estúpido de Jeager y esos dos no lo entendían, y verla ahí, esquivando al primer titán abalanzarse a ella y los otros 3 siguiéndole el paso, en ese instante, ella tiro del gatillo y se dirigió hacia el árbol más cercano al último de esas moles que corrió carrera para devorarla, y corto el primer cuello, los otros 3 titanes aturdidos por la caída, se pusieron de pie buscándola, y ella ya se había puesto en marcha, pasando otra cuerda de metal a otro árbol que pasaba justo detrás de 2 de esos titanes y se dirigió a toda velocidad y girando como había a Levi aniquilando velozmente a esas pobres "victimas" que ni siquiera supieron de dónde vino el fin, Levi miraba todo mientras se dirigía a ella, miraba la capa ondeando y goteando, el uniforme de ella emanando vapor por culpa de la sangre de titán, el pelo siendo acariciado velozmente por el aire y los nudillos blancos de sus manos de agarrar tan fuerte las cuchillas, que ya estaban limpias por la velocidad de los giros, era todo belleza para él, pero por poco se le acababa el numerito, el último titán estaba frente a esos 2 que se estaban "evaporando" en el suelo y se dirigía atrás de ella, pensó que la alcanzaría porque alzo su mano rumbo a la cuerda de Ackerman, y eso le dio pavor, ella volteo hacia atrás viendo en cámara lenta lo que estaba haciendo el titán y en un movimiento descabellado para el cabo, ella soltó esa cuerda, aterrizando en el piso de pie, le hizo sentir la sangre helar, ES QUE ACASO NO SABIA QUE ESTAR EN EL SUELO ERA LA MUERTE ANTE UN TITAN, y la vio corriendo lo más veloz que pudo con el titán detrás de ella, lo hacía en forma de zigzag, Levi estaba desesperado por llegar hacia ella y tomarla de la cintura como aquella vez que salvaron a Eren y ponerla a buen resguardo y matar al desgraciado titán, y vaya que se le hacía lento todo y más cuando el titán se estaba acuclillando para devorarla al ras del suelo o aplastarla y ella había volteado para atrás, Levi grito ¡CUIDADO ACKERMAN! Varias veces esperando que ella corriera más, pero lo que vio le dejo sin habla, ella disparo hacia la espalda del titán y fue directo a su encuentro, Levi miraba eso como una acción suicida porque caería directo a su boca y solo tenía una cuchilla bien montada en el dispositivo de maniobras y otra que había jalado de su equipo pero que no tenia mango de donde agarrar, estaba desesperado, QUERIA SALVARLA Y DECIRLE QUE LA AMABA Y AMARLA AUNQUE SEA UNA VEZ AUNQUE SEA A LA FUERZA, PERO NO VERLA MORIR Y ELLA SE LANZABA ASI A LA MUERTE, MALDITO JEAGER QUE LA HABIA HECHO HACER ESO, ACASO ELLA PREFERIA MORIR A NO SER AMADA, y cuándo vio que ella se adentraba a la boca del titán, sentía romperse su corazón, ELLA MORIRIA ENFRENTE DE SUS NARICES, AQUELLA A LA CUAL NO QUERIA PERDER, y la vio encogerse, hacerse "bolita" a lo mejor para no ver frente a su suerte de ser comida de titán y la vio desaparecer, le trajo a su mente desesperación, miedo y odio, iba directo a matar a ese desgraciado, cuando de repente vio que los ojos del titán que hace un segundo estaba feliz se agrandaban a más no poder y le empezaba a escurrir sangre de la boca, se estaba deteniendo y evaporando, no entendía hasta que empezó a ver humo por la parte del cuello y una cuchilla, la cual salía en diagonal y se volvía a hundir en dirección contraria junto con otra, no podía creerlo, pero, ELLA EMERGIA DE ESA MASA DE CARNE, sólo él pensaba que podría hacer eso, pues que equivocado estaba, no sólo le había copiado y dominado su técnica de girar velozmente para matar titanes, sino que había matado a un titán estando dentro de su boca, ella salía empujando la carne encima de ella, o la que quedaba porque se empezaba a evaporar y subió hacia la espalda de ese "gran cadáver" y era hasta erótica esa vista, ella encima, pisándole el cuello con desprecio y levantando la espada que sostenía en su lado derecho completa y la izquierda que solo era la hoja apuntando al cadáver, ella tenía una sutil pero encantadora sonrisa, como la que tienen los niños cuando hacen una travesura y los tomas in fraganti y quieren evitar el regaño, sutil pero seductora para evitar el regaño, así estaba ella, como una niña, una hermosa niña que sabia del horror y la crueldad del mundo y que en vez de darle miedo, prefirió disfrutar de ese sangriento campo de juego con la intensión de ganar, LE HABIA HECHO PERDER MÁS DE UN PAR DE LATIDOS DEL SUSTO Y AHORA LE HACIA LATIR EL CORAZON DESBOCADO, LO IBA A MATAR DE UN INFARTO JODER… Pero agradecía verla con vida y hermosa, SU GUERRERA, SU IGUAL, LA MUJER QUE PODIA AMAR aunque ella no le correspondiera, y lo podía hacer libre, sin engañar a Petra, pues ella estaba muerta, y le dolía su ausencia y sentía culpa de su muerte, pero ya había pasado el trago amargo de la culpa entera al tomar con calma el paso del tiempo y pensar bien las cosas para reconocer cuales si eran sus culpas y cuáles no, y más al soñar un día a Petra diciéndole que no se culpará, que se sintiera tranquilo y que si un día volvía a amar, que eso estaba bien, ese día al despertar, en vez de un sueño, pensó que Petra había venido del cielo o de donde fuera para dejarle la mente en paz, pues ella era lista y no dudaba que ella se dio cuenta de que ella no podría ser su mujer.

Después de observar una imagen que lo seguiría hasta el fin de sus días se dirigió hacia ella.

Mikasa.

Mikasa ya había bajado del titán y se estaba limpiando un poco, pues aunque todo se evaporada y ella se lo había buscado por matar al titán de esa forma, quería sentirse lo más limpia posible en poco tiempo, no es que fuera una maniaca de la limpieza como el cabo Levi, pero no le agradaba sentirse llena de la suciedad de los titanes, y menos sabiendo que le echaría bronca, había visto que él la miraba desde que ella estaba en medio de esas 4 moles de carne y que hasta le había gritado un par de veces cuidado, pero ella no necesitaba que le avisaran, sentía el peligro a cuestas y sus instintos jamás le habían fallado, ella era una cazadora nata de titanes y podría con ello, era la única forma de asegurarse el puesto de la más fuerte y no perder aparte a nadie más, aunque también oculto, era su liberación al dolor en parte causado por el rechazo de Eren a sus sentimientos y el que quería que cierta persona la respetara y no la viera como una mocosa, porque si, ELLA ODIABA QUE EL CABO LEVI LE DIJERA MOCOSA Y MAS CUANDO ATACABA A EREN, odiaba al cabo por desquitarse con Eren o que se aprovechará de este, pero lo odiaba más cuando le hacía ver sus errores por descontrolarse cuando su "hermano" estaba en peligro y ella actuaba mal, anteponiendo sus sentimientos en vez del bienestar general, y no quería ser una carga para nadie.

Levi.

¡ACKERMAN¡ ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE JODIDOS INTENTABAS HACER AL QUERER SER COMIDA DE TITAN? – Si estaba orgulloso y cabreado, él estaba orgulloso de ver a esa excepcional soldado tener más cojones que toda la bola de idiotas que estaban a su alrededor, había visto la señal de retirara en algún momento de la batalla de Mikasa, señal de que se habían acabado los titanes de la zona y podía regañarla a gusto, si porque estaba cabreado ante la descabellada idea de matar a un titán así, ella tenía suerte y una habilidad innata para la caza de esas cosas, pero no quería arriesgarse a perderla, perdería la cordura y las ganas de vivir y entonces si la humanidad se podría ir a la mierda, esperaba una respuesta de la chica, y vaya que la obtuvo dejándolo callado.

"Matando titanes, señor, ¿es qué acaso ser enano no le permite analizar con claridad lo que sus ojos ven?" – contesto al Ackerman – quería estrellarla contra un árbol, besarla y hacerle en ese instante el amor, TENIA COJONES PARA RETARLO SABIENDO QUE SE LE PODIA AVENTAR ENCIMA A GOLPEARLA Y ELLA HABIA GASTADO ENERGIA PERO SE SENTIA SEGURA DE PODER PELEAR CON ÉL, porque lo miraba con superioridad por la estatura, no se amedrentaba ante él ante lo que ella captaba mirada de ira contenida, pero era puro y carnal deseo luchando contra su autocontrol, el cual a duras penas le ayudaba para no tener una erección frente a la chica, sólo se limito a darse la vuelta y a soltar un – " A LAS 09:00 PM EN MI HABITACION, QUIERO HABLAR CON USTED SOBRE SU COMPORTAMIENTO, SINO VIENE, QUIEN PAGARA LAS CONSECUENCIA SERA SU "HERMANO" ¿ENTENDIDO? – vio la reacción de la chica, abrir los ojos enormemente, boquear como un pescado, controlar el temblor en todo su cuerpo y responder a duras penas conteniendo la ira un "Sí, señor" en vez de un "vete a la mierda" que de seguro le pugnaba por salir de la bosa, pues le había dolido la amenaza y el reiterar con saña "hermano"-

Mikasa

Le dolía y le enfadaba, Levi le había espetado en su cara que ella amaba a Eren de una forma que no se quieren los hermanos de sangre y lo sintió como una bofetada, él la había descubierto y se sentía fatal, ya suficiente tenia con Armin, no quería a alguien más supiera su desagradable secreto, no por el hecho de amar a Eren, sino porque Eren se avergonzaba de ello y le dolía más por la confesión de que su "hermano" amaba nada más y nada menos que a la traidora y titán femenina Annie; pero lo que más le hacía hervir de enojo la sangre era que no entendía porque ella quería que ese "enano" la respetara. Camino detrás de el cabo, pues miro la señal de retirada y era mejor seguirle antes de que se desviara y buscara a Eren y le hiciera daño, mejor tenerlo vigilado pensó. Iban caminando y ella volteaba a ver a su alrededor, los bosques eran bellos, grandes, verdes, llenos de flores y criaturas pequeñas y bellas, un lugar hermoso y salvaje, un lugar al cual sentía que ella pertenecía, uno de los pocos aciertos de haber entrado a la legión de reconocimiento es que al salir de las paredes pudo ver un mundo más bello, más amplio, un mundo que a lo mejor le ofrecía un lugar mejor donde podría vivir sin Eren, pues poco a poco sentía que ese amor se iba diluyendo, estaba "tomando su lugar correcto", pero aun así dolía que Eren la tratara mal y ella pensaba que después de derrotar a los titanes, ella tendría que irse de su lado sino para siempre, si por un tiempo para sanar el corazón, no tanto para volver a amar, no creía que alguien la quisiera, pero si para poder ver Eren a la cara y no sentir que se partiría el corazón al no ser la mujer que este a su lado. Todo era inmenso, bueno no todo, el hombre que estaba frente a ella era un enano, pero viéndolo avanzar delante de ella, vio cosas que anteriormente no venia, el ancho de su espalda, la firmeza de su cuerpo, su cabello negro meciéndose libre y ligero ante el movimiento de sus pasos y el viento, su brillo y pulcritud, las manos delgadas pero fuertes que sostenían las espadas, su caminar seguro, era contradictorio que una persona enana (bueno, media él 1.60 y ella 1.70) sostuviera el peso de liberar al mundo, en un principio lo odio por golpear a Eren, lo odiaba con toda su alma y lo hubiera dejado como un montón de pulpa de carne bañada en sangre si Armin no la detiene en el juicio en contra de Eren, pero al enterarse por parte de Hanji que fue necesario para que a Eren no lo mandarán a la policía militar y que le había pedido disculpas el odio disminuyo un poco, pero después el recordar cuándo la titán o Annie lo quiso raptar, oh si, ahí sí que quería despellejarlo vivo más cuándo le pregunto si Eren había muerto, lo quería matar, pero cuándo ella le dijo que estaba vivo, en vez de dejarla atrás, le dio instrucciones para salvarlo juntos, y ella acepto inmediato si con ello Eren estaría de regreso con ella, le había "casi" seguido todo al pie de la letra, pero cuando ella antepuso sus sentimientos para matar Annie y casi le cuesta la vida esa desobediencia, el cabo Levi le salva la vida y termina herido, y aún así le dio batalla a la titán haciéndola huir pero rescatando a Eren, ese día a parte de hacerle ver que Eren estaba sucio, sutilmente le dio a entender que él sabía que ella amaba a su hermano como hombre y no como su hermano y en vez de despreciarla, siguió con su cara de pasotismo, y le daría igual, pero es que en el momento que él la defendió, algo cambio, parte del odio se había volcado en ese momento en respeto y admiración, admitió que era fuerte, que era el más fuerte de todos los hombres, esa capa a su espalda simbolizando las alas de la libertad de la legión de reconocimiento le quedaban chicas, él era esas alas, la fuerza de la humanidad, la fiereza de la supervivencia encarnada en un solo hombre, pequeño, si, pero no por ello menos capaz y menos fuerte, desde entonces le hacía más caso y no se enojó cuando de repente le decía por su nombre "Mikasa", algo que solo Eren y Armin hacían, ahora lo hacia él, pero cuando quería cabrearla o no reconocerle algo le decía "mocosa" y eso la frustraba, ERA TAN MALO PEDIR ALGO DE RESPETO POR PARTE DE ESE ENANO MAL ENCARADO, bufó frustrada, no sabía porque a veces le tomaba tanta importancia al Cabo si ella se suponía amaba a Eren.

Iba deliberando en todo, mientras se "montaban" en su caballo, el algún momento él chifló para ver si sus caballos estaban cerca y llegaron, o eso pensó inicialmente ella, como el caballo que ella tenía anteriormente había sido de Levi, reaccionaba al sonido de su silbido, pero vio que regreso sólo su caballo, el de él no aparecía, ella lo vio montar su caballo y estaba extrañada, el volteo hacia ella y le tendió una mano, ella no sabía qué hacer, pero un simple – "Mikasa, sube, mi caballo cayó en batalla y no quiero que se nos haga noche a mitad del bosque" – esas palabras calmas de Levi bastaron para que ella se subiera a regañadientes, era lógico que en esa situación tendrían que irse así y fue normal hasta que Levi golpeo más fuerte el caballo y este tomó más velocidad, ella para no caerse por instinto se sujeto fuerte de la cintura de Levi y eso provocó que juntara su pecho a la espalda del "soldado más fuerte" y vaya que lo comprobó, todo Levi era músculo, firmeza y calor, un aroma fresco a cardamomo, limón, sándalo y su aroma particular, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, aunque se sabía de memoria el olor a Eren, y el de Armin, el de Levi le había padecido único y varonil, el cabello de él le pegaba en la cara y sintió como esas hebras ébano eran delgadas y suaves, pensaba en sus adentros que se sentían casi como los de ella o más suaves en un descuido, y eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, ¿EN QUE JODIDO MOMENTO SU CEREBRO DEJO DE FUNCIONAR PARA QUE ELLA APOYADA SU CABEZA ENCIMA DE LA DE LEVI Y OLIERA SU CABELLO, AHORA SI ESTABA JODIDA CON EL CABO, LE HARIA BRONCA, COMO MINIMO LE OBLIGARIA A LIMPIAR TODO EL CASTILLO CON UN CEPILLO DENTAL CON SOLO 2 HEBRAS, LE DIRIA MOCOSA ETERNAMENTE Y ADIOS RESPETO POR PARTE DEL ENANO, pero peor QUE HACIA ELLA OLIENDOLO Y SU CORAZÓN LATIENDO DE PRISA, oh sí, esa reacción la conocía y le daba miedo, era similar a la de cuándo se descubrió enamorada de Eren, pero esta era más primitiva, más animal, porque ella busco la cercanía al oler su cabello, cosa que con Eren jamás paso, lo amaba sí, pero jamás había buscado un contacto así cercano o íntimo y se encontró ella pidiendo al cielo que Levi no se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque sería algo imposible porque como no sentir peso sobre su cabeza, pero padece que Dios estaba de su lado porque al quitarse él no dijo nada y agradecía internamente por ello, lo que no sabía es que él si se había dado cuenta.

Levi:

Estaba jodidamente ¿feliz?, en un principio pensó que estaba jodido pues primero él hubiera querido que Mikasa fuera al frente, pero se relego, no pudiendo tener una excelente vista de ese sexy y tonificado cuerpo en todo el trayecto, después al llamar a sus caballos, sólo llego el que había sido de él y que le había asignado especialmente a ella, pues había olvidado que en algún punto de la batalla por accidente, pues los titanes no mataban a los animales, termino siendo papilla bajo los pies de este, y ahora tendría que montar un caballo con Ackerman detrás, oh si, Dios no lo quería porque tendría que tener a Ackerman cerca, y eso le hacía feliz, pero sabía que ella lo haría a regañadientes y evadiendo el mayor contacto posible, sino es que prefería irse a pie antes de ir cerca de él, pero al decirle por su nombre y de manera calma la situación de su caballo, ella aceptó, iba todo normal, pero al ver el horizonte, tuvo que golpear más fuerte al caballo, se estaba haciendo de noche y no era nada bueno, aunque los titanes no tenían casi movilidad en la noche, sabían que no debían confiarse más porque se habían topado con varios especímenes anormales y no quería ser comida de titán, y sintió como ella por instinto de supervivencia se sujeto firmemente a su cintura y sintió a su corazón pasarse unos 2 latidos, era un sueño que sólo esa vez se haría realidad, Mikasa pegada a su espalda, sintiendo ese cálido cuerpo a su espalda, era el paraíso para su alma y corazón, pero el infierno para su entrepierna, apenas había controlado su erección, cuando ella se le pegada de golpe, esto no era bueno, golpeo más fuerte para llegar más rápido y todo había sido normal, hasta que sintió después de unos minutos como levemente caía peso sobre su cabeza y una respiración profunda y tranquila sobre su cabello, sintió claramente como Mikasa aspiraba su esencia de su cabello y eso le mando un escalofrío en la columna, tanto tiempo sin sexo, luego deseando a Ackerman y ahora ese tipo de estimulación, no era de Dios, no le dijo nada a Ackerman no por falta de ganas, sino que si lo hacía se delataría en su mirada el deseo y no tenía de explicar nada a nadie o dar disculpas o simplemente ser rechazado, y lo dejo correr, pero una parte de su ser, se sintió pleno, ella se había acercado y le había agradado su aroma y hasta podía jurar que cuando ella se apoyo en su cabeza y pego más su cuerpo sintió el latido del corazón de esa bella amazona estaba igual de acelerado que el suyo y le hizo sonreír y tener un poco de esperanza, aunque su parte racional decía patrañas…

En el campamento:

Armin.

Todos estaban preocupados, no llegaban los 2 soldados más fuertes de la humanidad, los habían visto luchar, bueno más bien crear una carnicería a su alrededor, no los miraban como seres humanos sino como máquinas de guerra, que no sentían, o bueno eso sentía la mayoría, Hanji, Erwing y Eren se preocupaban por Levi y por Mikasa solo se preocupaba Armin y Jean. Armin detestaba la actitud de Eren, entendía que estuviera enamorada de Annie, y que la sobreprotección de Mikasa lo pusiera como loco, pero de eso a que Eren fuera tan rastrero como para importarle un bledo la felicidad de su "hermana" era mucho, Eren no quería que Mikasa lo amará, él no la quería de esa forma, pero no quería que fuera de nadie más, eso era puro egoísmo, una posesión injusta, Mikasa era fuerte, pero era una mujer, una bella mujer noble, sincera y valiente, la cual merecía ser feliz, malamente se enamoró de Eren, pero merecía otra oportunidad, y había visto que Jean la quería y se lo había comentado a Eren, y este se había vuelto loco, dijo que Jean no merecía a Mikasa, que nadie estaba a su altura, o el único hombre capaz de estar a su lado era él o en su defecto el Cabo Levi, pero como esta lo odiaba, SOLO PODIA AMARLO A ÉL ETERNAMENTE, eso le jodió a Armin, es que a Eren solo le importaba su pequeño mundo, sabía que era mimado, pero esto era pasarse de la raya, aunque ciertamente no creía encontrar un hombre a la altura de Mikasa, tampoco creía que ella debía estar atada a su mejor amigo, todos tienen derecho a amar y ser amados, Eren amaba a Annie, eso no lo ponía en duda, esa mirada era de amor, pero la mirada que puso cuándo mencionó un romance en la vida de Mikasa no le agrado, era como cuando a un niño pequeño le dices que regalo el juguete que no quiere a otro niño que si lo atesoraría y por pura envidia no lo regala y se aferra a él sólo para que no sea de nadie más y tenerlo ahí abandonado a su suerte, Mikasa es un ser humano y no podía darle ese trato, hablaría después con Eren, pero primero quería ver bien a Mikasa, que llegará a salvo, comiera y descansara, sabía que ahora era más temeraria desde que Eren le dijo a quemarropa que amaba a Lionhearth y temía que se suicidada, pero al divisar a lo lejos un caballo con 2 personas de cabello color negro, sus ojos azules brillaron de alegría, misma que se conecto en su boca al gritar el nombre de Mikasa y todos correr hacia esos dos grandes guerreros para felicitarlos, Mikasa le dio una dulce sonrisa al bajar del caballo, pero notó algo raro, siempre al llegar miraba a Eren, pero en vez de voltear su espalda hacia este, volteo a ver al Cabo Levi y este volteaba hacia ella sonriéndole de manera ¿coqueta? provocándole un sonrojo a la chica, eso descolocó a Armin, pero no mencionó nada, era raro ver duda o sorpresa en Mikasa, pero PENA, eso eran palabras mayores, era un sonrojo de pena cómo cuándo Eren la sonrojaba por la cercanía.

Eren.

Armin si que podía sacarlo de sus casillas, entendía que estuviera molesto por su actitud hacia su hermana, pero es que él no había pedido una "hermana" perfecta o más bien con complejo de madre, él se podía defender solito, y más ahora que tendría que hacerlo por 2 personas, no pensaba dejar sola a Annie aunque ello significase pelear duramente con su hermana Mikasa, él amaba a Annie y nadie lo alejaría de ella, pensaba que Mikasa lo tendría que aceptar o resignarse a la idea de vivir sola eternamente o eso se había planteado hasta que Armin llegó con el comentario, "sabes Eren, a Jean le gusta Mikasa, ¿no crees qué deberíamos decirle a Mikasa que le dé una oportunidad?, ese comentario le hizo sentir como si un rayo le recorriera las venas o cristales, el tan sólo imaginarse a Mikasa al lado de otro hombre le hacía sentir furia, - "MIKASA SOLO PUEDE AMAR A ALGUIEN A SU ALTURA Y SOLO PUEDO SER YO….. O EL CABO LEVI, SOLO AQUELLOS QUE SEAN LOS MAS FUERTES LA PUEDEN MERECER" – La última parte de la oración la dijo porque se le ocurrió en último momento, pero no se podía siquiera imaginar a Mikasa tomando de la mano a nadie, ni mucho menos besándola o haciéndole el amor, NO, JAMÁS, ELLA ERA SOLO DE ÉL, era egoísta, si lo sabía, jamás tocaría a Mikasa, aunque fuera bella, pero eso no quería decir que ella pudiera amar a alguien más sin ser digno, el Cabo se le vino a la mente porque sabía que él en cuestión de fuerza era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, el único que podría estar al lado de su hermana, pero que gracias al cielo era odiado por esta, así como ella tenía un amor enfermizo hacía su persona, Mikasa odiaba con la misma intensidad al cabo, y por último Levi había perdido a su prometida en batalla, no tendría que pensar en el amor, así que su Mikasa estaba a salvo, o eso pensó, pues al llegar, saludo inmediatamente al Cabo con respeto y pensaba que le diría algo porque sólo le dijo Levi, pero miro que el cabo no prestaba atención, su mirada estaba en dirección hacia donde iba Mikasa con Armin y lo que vio a continuación le hizo sentir más furia que la de hace un rato, Mikasa había volteado hacia el cabo y se había sonrojado, Levi sólo había sonreído un poco por la actitud de la chica y eso lo rebaso, corrió hacia Mikasa e hizo aquello de lo cual más adelante se arrepentiría…

El sonido de una bofetada, y ¿EN QUE CARAJOS ESTAS PENSANDO?, ¡SOLO PUEDES MIRARME Y AMARME A MI! Resonó en medio del silencio causado de ver la carrera de Eren hacia Mikasa, voltearla para que estuviera frente a frente a él por el hombro y plantarle ese golpe en la cara, Mikasa tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y apretaba los puños con fuerza, Armin estaba horrorizado ante la escena, Hanji e Erwing tenían la boca abierta y un Levi a duras penas se mantenía por fuera impasible pero por dentro quería ensartarle una de sus cuchillas, NO TENIA DERECHO A TRATAR ASI A MIKASA, NO ERA SU JUGUETE NI SU PROPIEDAD, ¿NO QUÉ AMABA A LIONHEARTH?, PUES QUE SE DEJE DE PENDAJADAS, pensaba el cabo, bajando decididamente del caballo para disciplinar a Eren, pero una mano en último momento que intercepto su puño lo detuvo, Mikasa tenía la furia reflejada en su rostro, esos pozos grises que padecían como si la noche se hubiera fundido con perlas ahora padecían 2 lagunas de acero, capaces de cortar todo a su paso y Levi sentía pavor por dentro de que ella quisiera cortar el débil lazo que estaban empezando a formar, ella detenía el puño y seguía viendo fieramente a Levi, Eren estaba boquiabierto pero a la vez contento de que Mikasa lo defendiera, porque sabía que una paliza del cabo sería fatal, y además reivindicaba su lugar en el corazón de Mikasa, esto aseguraría que nadie se le acercaría románticamente, pues el único hombre a su altura era odiado por ella, mientras él podía libre y despreocupadamente esperar por Annie, aunque si tardaba mucho, podría siempre contar con Mikasa…

Mikasa.

Ese golpe había dolido, pero la frase que siguió junto con la mirada la dejo más herida, si hubiera visto amor o celos, estaría medianamente feliz, aunque no comprendía qué fuera medianamente, debería ser jodidamente feliz, pero en los ojos esmeralda de Eren solo vio la mirada de un niño posesivo y caprichoso que no quería perder, eso aunado de que jamás la había tratado así de mal y menos enfrente de Levi le hizo hervir la sangre, NO ERA JUSTO, EL AMABA O DECIA AMAR A ANNIE PERO NO QUERIA ACASO DEJARLA SER FELIZ. Pero la mirada de Levi hacia Eren no decía nada bueno y sólo podía proteger a su hermano de la ira del pequeño cabo,

PERO…

Ella no había cometido pecado alguno, solo se había venido con Levi. Había cometido más de una idiotez, si haber puesto su cabeza sobre la de ese pequeño hombre pero no le había dicho nada, pero antes de bajar del caballo y todos corrieran hacia ellos, Levi le había puesto una de sus manos y la había cerrado entre una de las manos de ella, el contacto aunque leve lo sintió muy íntimo y cálido, más que la bufanda que siempre traía, un contacto leve pero que le aceleró el pulso, quito ella su mano cuando todos habían llegado y la logró quitar después de varios intentos, Levi no quería soltar su mano aunque estuvieran ambos enfrente de todos pero ella pensaba que eso sólo serían más problemas, y como pudo la quito y vio que este la miraba entre mala gana y divertido, oyó que Armin le hablaba, como siempre que salían en misiones diferentes solo Armin venia hacia ella, Eren iba hacia Levi, pero al sentir una mirada intensa hacia ella por la espalda volteo para cerciorarse que no era lo que pensaba pero si, Levi la miraba y cuando ella volteo Levi le sonrió de manera ¿sexy?, eso la puso roja, nunca había sido totalmente consciente de una sonrisa seductora de manera deliberada, sabía que varios coqueteaban con ella pero ella ignoraba eso, pero de Levi era otra cosa.

La otra idiotez surgió ese día antes de llegar al campamento ocurrió durante la segunda parte del trayecto hacia el este.

Antes de regresar, en el bosque.

Mikasa.

Todo el trayecto se sintió nerviosa, una corriente de adrenalina con otra cosa la recorría todo el cuerpo, era una marea de pensamientos su mente, recordando puras imágenes vividas con el cabo y le dejo sin aliento al analizar que eran muchas y en cada una crecía mas su admiración hacia él y caía en cuenta que LE HABIA ESTADO SIEMPRE PONIENDO ATENCION A CUALQUIER DETALLE Y PERCATANDOSE QUE ERAN MUY SIMILARES, EL ERA EL SOLDADO MAS FUERTE DE LA HUMANIDAD Y ELLA LA SOLDADO QUE VALIA MAS QUE 100 SOLDADOS REGULAROS JUNTOS, UNA GENIO, cargaban las esperanzas de todos, sueños, miedos, logros y derrotar, 2 seres humanos condenados a no caer porque sería el fin de la raza humana, y toda esa bola de pensamientos conectaron con su boca y soltó al aire la pregunta que la había hecho caer en el abismo…

"¿Acaso no tienes miedo o te sientes débil para dejarte caer al vacío ante tanta responsabilidad?"

Ella había soltado sus manos de la estrecha cintura de Levi y tapo su "estúpida" boca, si había tenido suerte con lo de su cabeza, ahora si no tenia, había soltado la pregunta clara y fuerte y Levi había volteado hacia ella, mirándola como diciendo ¿estás de broma?, pero no llena de sarcasmo, sino como diciéndole con la mirada si ella quería saber esa respuesta de verdad, y ella al entender esa mirada solo asintió tentando a su suerte, pero no era la más fuerte por ser precisamente la más cobarde, había dejado a su curiosidad salir, y el parecía dispuesto a responder, así que se armó de valor para asentir y escuchar.

Levi / Mikasa.

La pregunta de Mikasa lo descolocó, en toda su vida como soldado ningún otro le había preguntado aquello, ni siquiera Hanji o Erwing, todos pensaban que no tenía miedo o que era una máquina para matar titanes como había oído anteriormente, no lo consideraban un ser humano, y que la persona que menos se esperaba, bueno siendo sincero en sus sueños ella si le preguntaba eso, pero sabiendo su aversión de ella hacia él jamás pensó que lo haría, pero al ver ingenuidad y miedo en sus ojos al taparse la boca, supo que la muralla se rompió, en los ojos de ella, en esas lagunas de noche mezclada con la más bella perla no había odio hacia su persona, sino agrado, entendimiento, lo miraba como si fuera un ser humano y se sintió conectado a ella como jamás lo estaría con nadie, por eso la invitó a bajarse del caballo junto con él y trepó cargando de ella a la rama más alta de un árbol para sentarse, pensó que no tardaría mucho en responder y de paso dejaba descansar un poco al caballo.

¿Por qué la pregunta Mikasa?

La vio ponerse roja, pensando que responder, pero soltó un bufido, levanto la vista y vio determinación y sinceridad con un poco de pena por el atrevimiento, pero no se echaría ella para atrás por saber la verdad y le agrado en gran manera.

"Porque ambos somos humanos, tenemos miedos, debilidades, sueños, fortalezas, o mínimo yo si las tengo y no creo que usted no las tenga señor, sin intensión de ofender, usted se preocupa por su gente, es un maldito cretino maniaco a la limpieza, pero cuándo uno de los hombres caídos necesitaba de usted en sus últimos momentos jamás hace mueca de asco y le atiende y conforta, mientras que en el castillo, si hay una viruta de polvo nos ve como adefesios y nos castiga, a veces en esa mirada de frialdad o que no le importa nada, si uno mira bien su ceño fruncido y la intensidad de su mirada durante los entrenamientos o batallas se dará cuenta que hay de todo menos indiferencia, usted piensa por el bienestar de todos, aunque eso signifiquen maniobras suicidas o entrenar hasta el agotamiento, no es fuerte solo por naturaleza, es fuerte por todos los demás o eso es a mi padecer"

Él verse sorprendido solo era por cosas de titanes anormales qué se aparecían, pero por un humano jamás, pero tener a esta chica hablando tan franca con él, aunque el cretino le molesto lo había dejado sin palabras, ella había visto a través de él, de la coraza de hielo, había dado en el clavo en cada palabra, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el hablar de ellos como humanos y en plural, un "nosotros" que le puso nervioso pero que le gusto, y más porque ella hacía lo mismo, la había visto aprenderse sus maniobras y dominarlas y crear unas nuevas como las de hoy en el campo abierto, una guerrera fuerte, entrenándose para serlo más, pero que reconocía tener miedo, ser débil y no pudo evitar contestar con la verdad.

"Temo como todos Mikasa, temo a morir en alguna maniobra mal calculada, pero temo más a que pierda contra los titanes la humanidad, las pesadillas me siguen después de ver este mar de huesos y sangre, hombres y mujeres que si fuera más fuerte no tendrían que morir, pero que están cayendo día a día, me aterra que al momento de morir en el infierno me esperan todas sus reclamaciones, no estaré jamás en paz, tengo mis demonios, aquellos que no me dejan dormir ni morir, pero los cuales no puedo dejar pasar de mi interior, nadie me ve como un ser humano, me ven como una unidad de guerra competente, y está bien para mi, si nadie se involucra conmigo no saldrá lastimada o morirá, yo nací en este mundo no en las mejores condiciones, un tiempo fui una patada en el trasero para la sociedad, pero Erwing me dio un lugar donde usar mi "talento" y aquí estoy, solo luchando contra la adversidad en soledad"

"Petra"…

Un suave susurro con un enorme significado salió de los labios de la chica, y viendo la intensidad de sus ojos tuvo que volver a contestar.

"Ella me amaba, era dulce, atenta, limpia, una excelente guerrera, atenta a cualquier necesidad mía, intercediendo por mí en actividades que no son mi fuerte, siempre teniendo palabras amables para mi, ella era la demostración perfecta de la perseverancia y el trabajo duro, en su primera misión se orinó y lloró como una nena, pero al otro día fue a mi oficina y me pidió entrenarla para no volver a llorar – una sonrisa y una mirada de añoranza surco el rostro varonil, haciéndosele a Mikasa que Levi además de fuerte y enano también era ¿apuesto? - , la entrené como a nadie, estricto y duro y ella jamás se quejó, poco a poco fue cambiando hasta lo que llego a ser, mi mano derecha… y mi prometida…" – Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron como platos, eso era nuevo, sabía con solo ver a Petra que amaba al cabo, pero de eso a que él le correspondiera le dio una punzada en el corazón, no entendía porqué pero eso le había dolido, Levi creyó estar viendo mal, pero había visto todos los gestos que había hecho la chica detenidamente y no tenía lugar a dudas, en ella se había visto una pizca de celos, pero si no fuera así, él ya había pensado en ser sincero, pues su lengua no paraba, era la primera vez que hablaba tanto sin insultar y que mejor que alguien que no era una idiota con Hanji o tan raro como Erwing y continuo – "La quería no lo niego, y estuvimos juntos un par de veces…" – la chica al oír eso estaba roja y eso le hizo reír de buena gana ligeramente pero continuó inmediatamente – " y eso derivo en el compromiso, se acoplaba a mí y creí que sería lo mejor para ambos, estábamos hechos a la medida por así decirlo – y ahora él se ponía rojo pero del coraje, al decir eso sin pensar mucho, Mikasa se había reído y dicho "es cierto, a la "medida"- pero había mordido su lengua como pidiendo permiso así como pedirle con la mirada que continuará y el siguió, pero le haría pagar, tomo su mano y la encerró en la de él y vio que ella estaba roja pero no quitaba la mano, algo raro si antes lo aborrecía pero aprovecharía cada gota de ello – " Te decía mocosa" – ella lo vio con veneno por el apelativo pero el socarronamente la vio y las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron un poco - "Estábamos en planes de casarnos, pero no queríamos hacer eso público para que no hubiera problemas en las misiones o que la trataran mal, pero todo acabo como sabes, esta maldita titán la mato, si hubiera estado ahí, ella estuviera viva y yo muerto y podría estar al lado de alguien que de verdad la amara en vez de que conmigo"…

Aquella ultima parte la dejó impresionada, se sentía culpable de la muerte de Petra, pero a la vez admitía jamás haberla amado, eso no quiso entender porque la tranquilizo, pero no podía ver la cara del cabo con culpa.

"Si hubieras muerto, ya seriamos 2, tú y yo, digo, usted señor – se había puesto otra vez roja de la vergüenza por la falta de respeto hacia su superior - me salvo y salvo a Eren y a salvado a muchos, usted no tuvo la culpa, esta titán – dijo con desprecio – tenia inteligencia, mataba con deliberación a quienes habían sido sus compañeros, todos expuestos a morir por una decisión o maniobra, pero es por nuestra responsabilidad señor".

"Levi, cuando estemos sólo o con gente de confianza dime Levi"

"Bueno Levi, no creo que a parte a Petra le gustaría saber que su amado se sienta culpable de algo que en realidad no pudo haber cambiado mucho, nadie sabe si de verdad hubiera podido vivir ella si usted hubiera muerto en su lugar, nadie quedaba exento a perecer en ese bosque ese día, sólo que algunos corrimos con suerte" – dijo apretándole la mano como confortándolo, era un simple gesto, pero a él le gustaba esa sensación, era lo más cercano que había estado a un ser humano y que mejor que delante de esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño, miraba en ella aceptación ahora, una compresión que jamás vio en Petra.

"¿Y tú por qué te enrolaste en el ejército y elegiste la Legión de Reconocimiento, Mikasa?"

Ella agacho la cabeza, le daba vergüenza exponer su motivo, pero él había sido sincero al contestar, ahora era su turno.

"Eren"…

Fue la escueta respuesta y a Levi internamente le enfureció, pero con tono lo más normal que pudo o intento soltó un:

"¿Sólo eso, Eren?"

Eso había sonado muy frio por parte del cabo, pero era la verdad aunque también sintió que debía complementar la respuesta y más porque ahora le a la mente los otros motivos que se acaba de percatar tener.

"Bueno si, inicialmente si, Eren es mi única familia… lo más importante que tengo… - y ella bajo el rostro – o tenía… - su cuerpo temblaba y apretaba el puño libre por la emoción – él me salvó una vez de la muerte tanto del cuerpo como del alma al perder mi familia y hogar y se convirtió en mi motor, cuando falleció la mamá de Eren y me hizo prometer protegerlo, eso lo tome a orden cabal, jamás lo dejaría solo ni dejarlo morir, pero eso a él le molesta, después, pues esta lo que tú sabes… lo que siento o sentía por él… pero ahora, cada vez que peleo… - y levanto el rostro viéndolo directamente con fuerza y determinación nueva – "lucho porque quiero ser libre, este mundo es bello y cruel y debería agregar inmenso, no es nada bueno existir sólo para vivir dentro de las paredes de los muros, no soy buena siendo ama de casa pero me siento en mi ambiente en el campo de batalla y pues… aparte es entretenido ver pelear a un enano contra los titanes pero también dar cacería junto a él … - y otra vez su estúpida bocota no supo lo que era frenarse, aquello lo soltó por el ambiente tan tenso que había creado y también por exceso de sinceridad y confianza que le hizo sentir., esperaba una regañada, pero solo encontró una sonrisa ladina y complicidad…

"¿Con qué es interesante verme pelear y pelear a mi lado aunque sea un enano eh?"

Aquello la hizo boquear como un pescado fuera del agua y ponerse roja, las mejillas rojas y ojos grises nerviosos la hacían ver adorable y apetecible, una invitación a besarla difícil de resistir pero que si lo hacía podía joderlo todo, y no podía arriesgarse cuándo tenia puntos a su favor, le enfureció siendo sincero la primera parte de su respuesta, pero el ver la nueva determinación que no era una farsa, porque Ackerman ya era libro abierto para él desde que le gusto y la empezó a observar, sabía que ella no mentía, estaba siendo sincera ante cada palabra y le hizo sentir bien y más eso de luchar con él, le hizo sentir internamente esperanza y más al haberla picado con esa pregunta y ver esa adorable reacción, pero tenía que hacer una pregunta final para saber si su corazón no se había equivocado al enamorarse de ella de verdad y luchar.

"¿Tú me has dicho que tienes miedo y debilidades, pero a qué exactamente?"

"A caer Levi, a caer, - dijo la chica mirando hacia el suelo donde estaba pasteando el caballo, pero después lo vio directo a sus ojos - a no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar el peso que llevo sobre los hombros, a no ser lo suficiente capaz de ser escudo y espada de la humanidad, a no poder liberar a la gente de esos muros y que vean el resplandor del alba sin nada que te detenga a verlo, miedo a morir en vano y que al final del infierno me encuentre a todas esas personas que no pude proteger por no haber sido lo suficientemente capaz, a desmoronarme frente a todos y me miren débil, porque eso desmoralizaría a los demás dejándolos sin esperanzas y fuerzas ante los titanes, miedo a que caiga la máscara y miren a la niña temerosa que hay detrás"

No se había equivocado, un "lo siento Petra" cruzó por la mente del soldado, pero había elegido correctamente por quién morir, o mejor dicho vivir y luchar y así lo haría.

Y tenía que expresarlo de alguna forma, algo que no dijera todo lo que sentía de golpe, pero que le diera entender que contaba con él desde ese momento y más al verla tan sincera, tan vulnerable y con el ocultamiento del sol detrás de ella dándole un aire etéreo…

Quito la mano que sostenía la mano de Mikasa y se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo, algo raro en él, pero que le había nacido desde el fondo del corazón y ella se quedó tiesa, pero poco a poco por inercia empezó a corresponder y al hacerlo, el susurró en su oído con esperanza:

"Al fin encontré a mi igual"…

Aquello la había dejado en blanco, no era algo que pudiera creer pero que estaba segura que no había sido un engaño, lo había oído perfectamente y se lo confirmo Levi al soltarla de abrazo y palmearle la espada para después indicarle bajar, lo había dicho, la reconocía como SU IGUAL, una persona digna de estar a su lado, alguien con la misma carga o habilidad y no miraba ninguna mirada de burla o broma, era real, pero también había visto que la ponía más nerviosa, ese tono de esperanza le daba a entender otra cosa, un igual no sólo en la lucha, ella encontraba un significado más oculto en esa frase, algo que a Petra en vida le hubiera gustado oír, y que inexplicablemente a ella le hizo revolucionar el corazón y subirse como autómata al caballo para montar junto al cabo al campamento con un mar de pensamientos, mientras él iba trazando planes para irse acercando más…

En el campamento

Mikasa.

PERO…

Aquello era el colmo y algo se rompió en ella, pero no había dolor, no, había rabia, ira, estaba furiosa y más por un "hmpf" atrás de ella que le erizo la piel de la nuca, tenía a Levi hecho una marea de sentimientos que prefería ahorita ignorar y poner algunas cosas en su lugar, volteo hacia Eren con decisión caminando lentamente con la cabeza gacha, Eren pensaba que le iba a pedir disculpas o alejarlo de la ira del cabo, pero no esperaba una frase más afilada que las espadas que portaba la chica en su cinturón…

NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR JEAGER, ¿ENTENDISTE?

Había odio en esa mirada, un espeso y palpable odio, Eren jamás había visto una mirada así de parte de Mikasa hacia su persona, esa mirada pertenecía a las que ella le dedicaba al cabo Levi, además ella sólo le dirigía a él como "Eren" y de manera sumisa o mandona, pero jamás siseando y destilando veneno en cada sílaba, pensó entonces que serian los celos por lo de Annie, pero debía entender, ella no podía ser de cualquiera…

¿QUÉ NO TE VUELVA A TOCAR, ESTAS SEGURA QUE DE VERDAD QUIERES ESO MIKASA?

Él también jugaría sucio para corregir inmediatamente a "su" hermana, sabía que lo que más odiaba Mikasa era que los separaran y aprovecharía eso para que todos supieran que era él lo más importante en la vida de esa mujer.

¨Pero ella estaba harta, harta de que Eren quisiera demostrar que era su debilidad, si, lo admitía, culpa tenia ella de dejárselo ver muchas veces, pero el que se sintiera su dueño sin sentir un poco de preocupación o cariño hacia su persona, le dolió, años queriendo ser su familia y él jamás lo valoró, no lo tolero más sintiendo ahora a su espalda la respiración pesada de Levi, sabía que estaba hecho una furia y listo para pelear en esa batalla, una batalla que era de ella y que por primera vez estaba dispuesta a ganar…

¿ACASO EL AMOR A PARTE DE IDIOTA TE DEJO SORDO "HERMANITO"? NO ME VUELVAS A PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA Y SEGUNDO…

Un puñetazo directo a su cara haciéndolo voltear y la segunda parte de la frase lo golpearon en el corazón

¡NO SOY TU JODIDA PROPIEDAD, SOY TU HERMANA NADA MÁS¡

Haber dicho eso la libero…

Eren.

Eren miraba a su hermana y la miro por primera vez como una hermosa mujer, una hermosa mujer la cuál anteriormente le miraba con amor y el cuál ya no residía en su mirada, no el amor de una mujer hacia un hombre, ese ya no estaba ahí, algo había cambiado, algo o alguien lo había cambiado, porque hace poco estaba ahí o a lo mejor él con lo de Annie la había volcado en su contra o…

¿Armin tenía algo que ver?

Le había comentado lo que habían hablado y pensaba hacerle caso a su amigo, eso no se lo perdonaría a Armin…

¿TÚ, ME TRAICIONASTE? Señalo al rubio.

Armin.

Él estaba en shock todavía y no reaccionó cuándo Eren lo señalo con furia y le declaraba ¿traidor?, pero ¿de qué?, él estaba tan sorprendido como Eren o más jamás se hubiera imaginado a Mikasa actuando así con Eren, o no tan pronto, sospechaba que pasarían años para que algo así pasará y apenas mencionando esto, Mikasa estaba frente a Eren como una mujer fuerte harta de ser humillada y maltratada por él y este último la miraba añorando lo que antes despreció, esto era nuevo y raro para Armin el cual no sabía qué hacer mientras Eren avanzaba a su dirección dispuesto a golpearlo…

Mikasa.

"Nadie traicionó a nadie Eren", Mikasa había detenido la marcha hacia Armin de este último y lo había girado hacia ella.

"Estoy harta y cansada, no me has pedido que te deje en paz, que te dé vía libre, pues bien, AHÍ ESTA, ERES LIBRE DE MI YUGO, ya no puedo, no quiero ni querré amarte más y en este trayecto me desgaste, eres libre, soy libre, puedes amar a Annie sin remordimientos, de mi solo tendrás a una hermana y una amiga dispuesta a apoyarte nada más" – Se sintió ligera…

Eren

Eren podía ver la mirada de cansancio de Mikasa, pero también que ya no había marcha atrás, se había decidido a abandonarlo, a dejarlo a su suerte, o bueno en parte y eso le dolía, le enfurecía y no quería perder y no lo haría aunque tuviera que jugar bajo, ella era de él y él le iba a dar a entender que ella seguiría siendo de él aunque lo hiciera de manera descabellada, camino hacia ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y la tomo de la cintura ante la atónita mirada de todos, si, lo había decidido, la iba a besar y dejar su marca en su piel, aunque sea momentáneamente en sus labios, pero solo sería eso un plan.

Levi.

Primero tuvo miedo a que Mikasa lo odiará y por eso se quedó en su lugar, pero ver lo que escena siguiente frente a sus ojos segundos después no lo hubiera esperado jamás y la hizo admirarla y respetarla más si se podía, Ackerman lo sorprendía cada día, pero hoy se había excedido, primero, su manera de pelear en el día, el que ella se acercará a oler su cabello, también el saber que ella era en realidad su igual y verla ahora decidida a dejar atrás a Eren, parecía todo hecho para que ella fuera su mujer, ella proclamándose libre y harta de Eren, de decir que ya no sería una mujer sino su hermana, eran palabras que calaban hondo y que al cabo le gustaron demasiado, todos los demás solo miraban boquiabiertos la escena y más cuándo Eren iba contra Armin, es que ¿acaso nadie iba a defender al muchachito? Pero no hizo falta, Ackerman ya estaba haciendo su trabajo y eso trastorno más a Jeager, y cuándo supo las intensiones del "mocoso" hacia la chica no lo pudo evitar, la tomo de la cintura arrebatándosela al estúpido mocoso y la poso a su lado de manera posesiva, no permitiría que él la besara frente a su narices, primero él se declaraba homosexual o enamorado de Hanji antes de que el maldito niñato tocará lo que es suyo.

Eren.

Aquello no le gustaba nada, el cabo Levi le había leído lo que quería hacer y se la había arrebatado de las manos y lo peor es que Mikasa no opuso resistencia, sino que inconscientemente ella se había refugiado en él, Eren que recordará eso lo hacia Mikasa de niña, pero después jamás se sintió dependiente de nadie por ser fuerte, y ahora lo volvía a ver y eso le enojaba, se supone que Mikasa lo odia, que le quite la jodida mano de su cintura, que lo quiera matar con la mirada, eso espera él, pero ella no lo quita, ve que se siente rara, pero no disgustada, y todo encajó para Eren, la mirada del cabo Levi hacia su hermana se le hacían raras, no concordaba con la de odio de su hermana, la atención que esta ponía en sus acciones, el excelente trabajo en equipo que hacían cuando cazaban titanes, había dado por sentado que se odiaban, pero nunca pensó que se pudieran compenetrar, y se notaba que era Levi quién era más consciente de ello que Mikasa, su temor más grande estaba frente a sus ojos, Levi quería a Mikasa y más por la forma que la tenia sujeta y padeciera que fuera ella a acceder…

Mikasa.

Sentir las manos de Eren en su cintura y ver sus intensiones la habían dejado helada y le había causado… ¿terror? No le agrado el tacto ni la mirada, no había amor, pero lo que más la tenía como una tonta es que no se sentía emocionada de manera positiva ante esa actitud, sino que se sentía mal no quería que fuera él quién le besara ni tocará y eso la hacía sentir rara, años deseando esto y cuándo paso no quiere que suceda bajo ningún circunstancia y como una plegaria muda escuchada alguien más la jalo alejándola de Jeager y poniendo a su lado como resguardándola, era Levi, quién la tenia de la cintura y su mano se sentía bien, su tacto firme pero suave, la actitud fiera de defenderla aunque sabían que Mikasa podría barrer el piso con Eren, pero la defensa de ese hombre la hizo no querer meterse en problemas y se sintió protegida y agradecida, pero a la vez inquieta del latir de su corazón…

Levi.

"No has oído, lárgate, ella ya no quiere ser más la tonta que te espera y soporta todo, no querías eso, pues vez, aquí tienes, así que largo de mi vista, tú y todos los demás, tenemos que descansar" – quería terminar todo y llevarse a Mikasa a descansar cerca, le pediría a Hanji que la dejará dormir con ella y que le reasignará otra habitación cerca de él y lejos de Jeager, pero no todo era fácil.

"No me iré sin ella, ella viene conmigo, soy su "única familia" a menos que ella quiera otra cosa, lo cual dudo, además "señor", con todo respeto, ¿por qué se toma esas libertades con Mikasa para tomarla así y decidir por ella? – dijo lleno de veneno Eren

Y era un golpe bajo, no podía alegar nada en su defensa sin comprometerse a decir demasiado, además de ser rastrero al usar su lazo en su contra.

Mikasa.

"Es alguien que me mira como su igual Eren, la persona que me ha tratado por primera vez como un ser humano igual que él y como tú…"

Se había separado del cabo y se había plantado frente a su hermano, viéndolo como lo que eran hermanos, y ella tendría que actuar como hermana mayor, tenía que ponerlo en su lugar.

Eren.

"Su igual" musitó…

Era su pesadilla, ella reconocía a Levi como su igual, pero no podía, él era mejor que ella, apenas le rozaba, podía aceptar que por ser fuerte lo eligiera, pero estaba seguro que con esa declaración el cabo la mandaría a la mierda, pero siendo sincero si los creía capaces de congeniar…

Levi.

La música celestial podía ser bella o eso pensaría el cabo si no hubiera escuchado bien la frase de la soldado, lo sintió como una lluvia ligera y fresca que arrasó con sus miedos a perderla y también de libertad, porque la reacción de todos los presentes fue sorpresiva, se estaban poniendo entre ellos dos y Jeager, defendiéndolos, algo que jamás pensaría que pasará, pero ahí estaban parte de su escuadrón protegiendo a los 2 soldados más fuertes, y sintió por primera vez la camarería a su alrededor, se supone que ellos por ser fuertes no necesitaban defensas y ahí frente a sus ojos soldados regulares pero no por ello incompetentes los defendían del arma de la humanidad, pues eso era Eren, un arma, pero a él desde un inicio también lo vieron como un humano y no hubo desprecio por parte de la legión de reconocimiento hacia Eren, ellos le tenían agrado desde el inicio, pero jamás pensó que vería lo mismo hacia su persona, tal vez por Mikasa si por ser la mayoría amigos de ella, pero no por él, pero la mano de Erwing sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo le recordó que si contaba con personas que lo apoyaban, otra cosa es que no se dejaba, la sonrisa sutil de Hanji y del capitán le recordaron que ellos siempre estarían ahí, y más por la socarronería que tenían esas sonrisas, lo habían pillado, y eso le aseguraría problemas en el futuro, pues se dio cuenta y chasqueo la lengua.

Erwing.

"Jeager, terminemos esto, mañana aclaren sus asuntos, ahora es noche y deben descansar todos, pero los quiero a todos temprano en mi oficina, entendido Eren, Mikasa y Levi" – Él quería terminar eso ahí y descansar fue un día largo y pesado y quería tener una noche conciliadora con su cama o bueno en la cama de cierta mujer loca por los titanes, el ver a Levi al fin con cara de enamorado idiota descubierto era algo nuevo y le daría la esperanza de que pronto al fin el podría también hacer público su romance con Hanji Zoe, nadie sabía de la relación de ambos, eran en extremos cuidadosos, pero creyó que era mínimo que Levi lo supiera así como el dedujo de los sentimientos del cabo hacia la mejor soldado y vislumbrar que Ackerman tampoco lo alejaba, se imaginaba las escenas de risa que pasarían a continuación una vez que Hanji utilizará contra el soldado más "enano", pero sabía que ella estaría feliz, Hanji tenía miedo de las acciones de Levi al perder a Petra, pero ahora la miraba tranquila y feliz, si feliz, porque ella le había comentado que quería a Levi como un hermano pequeño el cual quería proteger, creyó que ella y Mikasa eran iguales y se sintió afortunado de que ellos tuvieran a su lado a esas dos bellas y fuertes mujeres – guerreras.

Hanji.

Todos le había hecho caso a Erwing y cuando se iban a sus dormitorios, ella habló. – "Ackerman, hoy dormirás en mi habitación, estas muy cansada y tú y Levi no han comido, mi habitación esa más cerca de la tuya, come, báñate y descansa, por mi no tengo ningún problema" – y volteo hacia Jeager con una mirada que aterraría a cualquiera – "Ninguna queja, ¿verdad Eren? - en esa frase venia impresa la amenaza, y Jeager era un impulsivo más no un idiota, sólo dio la señal de negativa y se fue del lugar dejando a Mikasa con la líder del escuadrón de investigación. – "Vamos Mikasa, Levi, tenemos sopa caliente y algo de carne, coman antes de que se nos caigan y el pequeño enano pierda otra oportunidad de crecer unos milímetros" – se gano una mirada de odio por parte del capitán y una suave sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Mikasa, vaya, la chica era en realidad linda y mona si se lo proponía, suerte tenía el enano y muy buen ojo, ella había observado de cerca la relación de este con Petra y si era buena, pero no veía claro el final, pero viendo lo que se avecinaba, vio que las cosas estaban tomando su rumbo y creía con ello una señal, una señal de victoria hacia la humanidad, no lo entendía pero creía que al fin podría ser libre de vagar y de amar… Erwing iba con ellos y sintió su mano sujeta por el de manera firme cuando todos se iban y se dirigían a el área del comedor privado de los capitanes con la "chica del enano" y eso le saco una sonrisa, se oía bien la "chica del enano" o mejor dicho "la grandulona o guarura del enano", oh si, empezaría a joderle cuándo estuvieran solos y después cuando lo de esos dos estuviera en su rumbo correcto, y pues quién sabe, hasta podría joderlos con lo bromas en doble sentido de "bebes perfectos", pues sabía de buena fuente que Levi era todo menos frialdad y cero pasión, y no tardaría en querer poner sus "manos" literalmente sobre la humanidad de Ackerman y en un descuido crear pequeñas armas perfectas genéticamente para la humanidad.

Comedor.

Levi / Mikasa / Erwing / Hanji.

Llegaron todos al comedor y disfrutaron de la caliente cena, Hanji e Erwing los habían esperado para comer, algo típico para Levi, sabía que eso hacían siempre como una señal de esperanza de que se volverían a ver cada día, era un hábito que jamás querrían romper por acuerdo mutuo y silencioso, pero le llamó algo la atención, ¿desde cuándo Erwing estaba tan cerca de Hanji Y LE TOMABA LA MANO?, Se sentía en la dimensión desconocida, los ojos abiertos como platos y tirando la cuchara en el plato de la sopa manchándose en el proceso, pero no procesaba correcto, seguía viendo la unión de esas dos manos y no se dio cuenta que Mikasa le decía si estaba bien, le tocaba el hombro por la sorpresa que tenia Levi, tenía una cara de aversión y dirigió el rostro la chica hacia la dirección de los ojos del cabo y también paso por el mismo shock, ¿El capitán Erwing tomando de la mano a Hanji?, su mente hizo más pronto sinapsis o a lo mejor por ser chica lo entendía más, pero, la mirada que ambos les dirigían ella la capto, y más porque empezó a recordar un día que se levanto en la madrugada a entrenar más temprano de lo normal, en las fechas que Eren recién le confesó lo de Annie que había visto salir a Erwing del despacho de Hanji con una ¿sonrisa boba? Y después ver a Hanji salir de su oficina acomodándose la ropa y ¿con la misma sonrisa boba?, Ver la sonrisa que les dedicaban los 2 líderes del escuadrón de reconocimiento no ayudaba y quería por una sensación insana quitárselas de la cabeza, le afectaba ver a Levi con cara de ¿Qué mierda es esto? Y lanzo la bomba arrepintiéndose segundos después de la respuesta.

"¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?" – soltó Ackerman directa y mirando como si estuviera contra un titán lista para atacar si hacía falta, era perspicacia lo de esta chica.

"Chica lista" pensó Erwing, tenia cojones para preguntarles directo y sin rodeos, definitivo, tendría una encantadora "cuñada" con la cual joderle al vida a Levi, porque si, igual que Hanji su deporte favorito era joderlo, pero de maneras más sutiles y refinadas, las de Hanji eran directas y divertidas, buscando la reacción inmediata de molesta del menor, pero las de él tenían motivos más ocultos como simplemente quitarse trabajo de encima y evitar ir a reuniones para pasar más tiempo con su chica, ahora tendría bandera libre, pero tendría que también sacrificar tiempo, pues si esos dos salían también tendrían derecho a tiempo juntos o sino Ackerman con espadas sobre su cuello lo podría "pedir" y no le agradaba para nada la idea, si podía joderlo, pero también corría el riesgo de ser asesinado por esa bella y ¿sexy? Mujer, no es que le gustará Mikasa, pero era hombre y uno terriblemente sincero consigo mismo como para negarse que Levi de plano tenía un buen gusto, aunque la chica le quedará grande, oh si, ahora lo jodería a lo grande.

"Desde hace 3 años, mantenemos esto en secreto para evitar problemas en los escuadrones y esperamos que ustedes así lo mantengan" – soltó el capitán, recibiendo de Hanji un suave beso en la mejilla y el terminar y voltearse para besarle la boca fugazmente.

Eso había dejado a Levi peor que antes, no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión, sabía que se le empezaría a escurrir la baba si seguía así, pero ¿ES QUE EL MUNDO SE HABIA VUELTO LOCO? , ¡3 AÑOS SALIENDO ESOS DOS Y JAMÁS SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA!, ¿ACASO ERA UN JODIDO IMBECIL PARA NO HABER OBSERVADO BIEN EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE AMBOS?

Y si, la respuesta era SI, JODER…

Tenía las manos en la cabeza como queriendo arrancarse la imagen mental vista anteriormente, NECESITARIA TERAPIA, SI JODIDA TERAPIA, imaginarse a esos 2 teniendo se… o no, ni se atrevía a terminar mentalmente la palabra, porque ahora entendía que cuando lo mandaba Erwing en su representación a las juntas o hacer trabajos en su nombre, siempre lo encontraba saliendo de la oficina de Hanji o ella de su oficina y ESO QUE EL DE IDIOTA A VECES IBA VARIAS VECES PERO NO VEIAN QUE SALIAN, ahora todo encajaba y se estaba empezando a marear…

Hanji veía la cara de Levi y era puro deleite más cuando reconoció en si expresión que todo encajaba, o sea ¿Qué si Erwing no hace eso y Mikasa no preguntaba, ÉL JAMÁS SE HUBIERA DADO CUENTA?, eso si la rebasaba y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, era lo mejor, ver a Levi en ese estado, si pudiera le sacaría una foto o pediría que alguien hiciera en ese momento una estatua con la cara de Levi, era confusión pura del soldado más fuerte del mundo mezclada con pánico y terror.

Mikasa estaba shockeada por dentro pero por fuera parecía impasible, pero se sentía igual que Levi, imaginarse a esos dos teniendo sexo… Se estaba poniendo roja como tomate, lo podría asegurar por el calor que le recorría el rostro y más por las sonrisas de Erwing y las carcajadas de Hanji por ver la expresión de Levi, y eso la hizo reaccionar, Levi estaba sucio del corbatín y de la camisa por la sopa que le llego a esta por haberla dejado caer sobre el plato, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la boca abierta casi lista para dejar salir el primer hilo de baba sino la cerraba, y eso no lo permitiría, sabía que Erwing y Hanji estabas disfrutando de la guardia baja y lo joderían, y ella no lo pudo soportar más y sin pensarlo mucho, empezó a limpiar la camisa y corbata del cabo mientras le cerraba la boca con la otra mano.

Levi al sentir el tacto y voltear, se dio cuenta de cómo estaba, sucio, con la boca abierta como retrasado mental y con dos imbéciles que creía conocer burlándose a sus anchas de él, y quería matarlos o echarles bronca pero el sentir el tacto de Mikasa en su barbilla para cerrar su boca y la otra mano limpiándolo mando el enojo a la mierda y cerró los ojos, y craso error, ahora si, hasta Erwing se escucho que se carcajeaba y cayó en cuenta que se había descubierto, pues incluso creyó escuchar una leve exclamación de placer de su garganta, y esperaba que Mikasa no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Erwing no podía pedir más, estaba en su mero mundo de JODELE LA EXISTENCIA A LEVI A SUS COSTILLAS, la reacción de Levi ante el tacto de Mikasa lo delató, sabía por parte de ser buen observador de las miradas que le dedicaba a la chica desde que supo de su existencia en los tribunales, siempre la miraba, la seguía, la acechaba, y no sólo él se dio cuenta también Hanji… y Petra.

Petra no era tonta, se había dado cuenta y había ido a hablar con ellos, la otra persona que sabia del romance de ellos dos era Petra porque era más lista que Levi en esos aspectos, y no se enfadaba, ella entendió que no podría ser la mujer que amara ese hombre que le quitaba el sueño porque jamás lograría comprenderlo aunque muriera en el intento, sabía que la querría y que jamás le seria infiel, pero esa mirada de deseo, esta admiración que mostraba cada vez que miraba a Ackerman entrenar duramente le hacía saber que la pelinegra tenia al corazón de Levi y se lo había externado con pesar a Erwing, no con el afán de que hiciera algo en contra de ellos, sino para pedirle si la situación se daba de una manera extraña que la cambiara de escuadrón al terminar la expedición 57 fuera del muro el compromiso de ambos, ella hablaría con su padre, con él y con Mikasa, sabia de la situación de la chica con Eren pero no le veía futuro, miraba que ella sufriría por ese muchacho, más porque había visto como Eren miraba anhelando a Annie Lionhearth y eso la destrozaría, le haría un favor diciéndole que se diera la oportunidad con alguien más, no le diría directamente a Levi, pero si le ayudaría a cambiar la imagen que tenia la pelinegra de su amado capitán, amaba a Levi y si tenía que dejarlo libre para que fuera feliz, lo haría, ella se iría feliz porque vivió con él cosas hermosas y conoció el amor en sus manos, la entrenó como a ninguno, la hizo alguien digno de estar cerca de él, pero jamás podría estar a su lado como igual, ella miraba a Mikasa como alguien igual a Levi, tenían la misma aura de pesar, melancolía y un miedo irracional a perder, pero también de una fortaleza espiritual y determinación inquebrantable, no era tonta Petra, sabia o tenía idea perfecta de los fantasmas que a esos 2 los perseguían y se sentía fatal por no poder ayudarlos como quisiera, pero mínimo a 1 ayudaría, dejaría en paz a Levi para que pudiera estar al lado de su persona correcta, y eso le gano el respeto de Erwing, una verdadera mujer había muerto, pero había hecho más por su mejor soldado y casi hermano que él y Hanji juntos, ahora era un poco más expresivo, le había dado mucho y ahora se miraban algunos resultados, pero ahora le tocaba a otra persona disfrutar de los resultados si esos dos idiotas se decidían a salir, pero no era tiempo de ponerse melancólico, y prefería sacar jugo de esa situación a más no poder.

"Bueno, como veo que van las cosas, ¿necesitarás que Ackerman te ayuda a bañar?" – Soltó Erwing sin misericordia.

Aquello puso roja a Mikasa, el imaginarse ella ayudándole a bañarse no sirvió de nada, quería que un titán la devorada no por odio, sino que recordó la sensación de estar cerca del cuerpo de Levi y no le desagrado en absoluto, y eso que traía ropa, y ahora imaginándoselo sin ella, fue demasiado para su mente, no entendía que le pasaba, y la aterraba.

Levi.

Levi por su parte, estaba que quería matar a su casi hermano y superior, ES QUE ACASO NO ENTENDIA QUE APENAS ESTABA CAYENDOLE BIEN A MIKASA, ELLA DE SEGURO LE PARTIRIA LA CARA Y LE DEJARIA DE HABLAR, y de repente la ve toda roja, cabeza gacha y con la mirada aterrada pero no entendía por qué o no quería hacerse esperanzas, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, la tomo de la mano y la saco de ese comedor que padecía más un tribular de JODELE LA VIDA A LEVI, quería verla tranquila pero el estado de shock no se despegaba del rostro níveo con carmín de la chica y chasqueo la lengua, al demonio que si le oyó gemir, tenía que hacerla regresar y le estuvo hablando y la chica en blanco, recargada en la pared con la cabeza viendo el piso, pero a la vez no viendo nada, Levi estaba harto de su actitud de mocosa, y quería verla mínimo echándole bronca e hizo algo que no se hubiera creído capaz si pensaba con la mente bien, pero tenía un mar de pensamientos, ira y coraje porque esos 2 le ocultaron por 3 años que salían, SE SUPONE QUE SE TENIAN CONFIANZA, y unas ganas insanas desde hace unas horas de besarla, las hormonas habían invadido su cerebro y verla en shock en parte le disgustaba, pero ese rojo aderezando su cremosa piel del rostro acabo con su autocontrol, A LA MIERDA TODO y levantó el rostro de la chica la cual justo reaccionó al levantar el rostro y abrió la boca para decir algo que dentro de la garganta murió…

Mikasa.

"Le" quiso decir y… ¡EL CABO LEVI LA ESTABA BESANDO! , TENIA QUE ESTAR DE COÑA EL MUNDO….

Pero más de coña estaba su mente porque en vez de alejarlo de un puñetazo por la invasión a su privacidad se encontró dejándole besarla de manera lenta pero no por ello menos dominante, ELLA JAMÁS HABIA SIDO BESADA Y ESTABA CORRESPONDIENDO POR INSTINTO, si porque ELLA LE ESTABA CORRESPONDIENDO, no sabía si lo hacía bien o mal, pero lo estaba haciendo, SU PRIMER BESO Y… ¡CON LEVI!... El mundo estaba loco, creyó siempre que su primer beso y relación sexual seria con Eren y mira el destino le estaba jugando de manera sorpresiva, Eren la despreciaba, después la quiso reclamar como suya y estuvo a punto de besarla y… A ELLA LE DIO TERROR QUE EREN LA BESARA, NO QUERIA, no, porque no sintió nada bueno, sería un beso de dominación pero no habría ningún sentimiento de cariño en ello, no porque no sentía que las piernas le fallaran, la respiración se le agitaba y sentía el corazón que se le quería salir del pecho, el contacto era brusco y sorpresivo, pero no por ello con cierto grado de ¿cariño y respeto?, pero no por ello desagradable, él era enano, pero se las había apañado para besarla y ella no estar en una posición incómoda de agacharse, y LA ESTABA GUIANDO EN EL BESO Y ELLA DEJANDOSE GUIAR.., ok, eso la hizo reaccionar, el había estado ya con una mujer o bueno varias, pero sabía de Petra y lo alejo, pero no con una cara de enojo y furia, sino la más genuina confusión.

Levi

Él se sintió a disgusto porque rompió ella el beso y se esperaba el golpe, pero ella tenía los ojos lleno de confusión, una mirada que exigía respuestas, le había sabido a gloria esa boca, era suave, cálida, adictiva, pensó que en un inicio ella lo empujaría, pero ella le dejó seguir y se regodeo en ello, se dejó besar por él y no por el mocoso de Jeager y quería ir a decirle en la cara de ese inmaduro que sólo él podía besar a Ackerman, sintió perfectamente la respiración de la chica y su corazón latir, pero no sintió que ella tomara una actitud de defensa, una de querer matarlo, no, ella sólo exigía una sola respuesta, una que estaba en esos ojos color de los días de tormenta que brillaban intensamente con la duda y la sorpresa, pero los cuales decían ¿por qué?...

"Por que quise que dejaras esa actitud de mocosa por el comentario de esos dos idiotas" – y vio la expresión dura de ella y supo que la había cagado pero se apresuro a corregir – "y porque llevaba tiempo queriéndolo hacer, me gustas, ¿contenta?"

Mikasa.

Y SI, SU SALUD MENTAL PODIA IRSE A LA MIERDA…

"¿Petra?"… otra vez ese nombre saliendo de su boca tenía un gran pesar…

Y al cabo también le llego ese pesar y culpa y agacho la cabeza, todo se iría a la mierda…

Pero a veces Dios se compadece de los humanos que sufren y llegan con la salvación o la oportunidad de empezar algo bueno, aunque no siempre con las mejores personas.

"Ella sabia Ackerman que Levi te amaba, y al saberlo quiso dejarlo libre" - dijo Hanji haciéndolos voltear hacia su dirección, la puerta abierta, un Erwing sorprendido y una Hanji tranquila, divertida en la mirada pero tranquila en el rostro…

Levi no entendía ni Mikasa esa respuesta y fue el turno de Erwing de intervenir.

"Levi, el día antes de partir a su última expedición, ella fue a mi oficina a pedirme de favor, o más bien chantajeándome, pues sabía lo de Hanji y yo" - sonrió con nostalgia el hombre al recordar el aire de socarronería de la chica, un rasgo que había imitado de Levi y que en ella se miraba gracioso -, "que si al romper el compromiso las cosas se ponían tensas entre ustedes porque tú quisieras seguir con el compromiso, la cambiara de unidad a la policía militar, el cambio era casi un hecho, ellos la querían en la policía militar por ser una excelente soldado en sus filas, sería un golpe duro a nosotros perder un buen elemento, pero me hubiera dolido más verla perderse como ser humano… y Mikasa – volteo hacía la aludida – "ella no te odiaba, te admiraba, creía haber encontrado a la persona para Levi, y esa eras tú, quería también decirte que seguir con Eren te causaría daño quería expresártelo antes de cambiarse de unidad, pero ya vez, la suerte todo lo cambio".

Los dos pelinegros tenían los ojos sobre el rubio y al castaña, vieron el cambio de la expresión de culpa, se liberaban de la tensión, y podían jurar Erwing y Hanji que detrás de ellos dos estaba Petra vestida de blanco y dándoles un efusivo saludo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y abrazando a esos 2 tontos, era como si ella les hubiera venido a dar su bendición, como si quisiera todavía después de muerta ayudar a quién únicamente amó… Ellos dos se sintieron bien por esa acción y más sabiendo que al fin Petra podría descansar tranquila y en paz.

"Pero Levi… Vaya que aprovechas las situaciones en chicas indefensas, ¿eh?" – le había dicho Hanji guiñándole el ojo y dándole a entender que tanto ella como el odioso de Erwing había visto el beso, porque el capitán sólo asentía detrás de su mujer.

Levi.

Y se sentía que iba a ponerse rojo, una cosa es que seas un pervertido y otra que, ok, lo tenía que admitir, personas que estimaban te vieran, sentía que era como si tus padres te cacharan teniendo sexo, y eso lo puso blanco, ¿acaso había pensado en que ellos eran sus padres? OH SI ESTABA JODIDO, PERO JAMÁS LO ADMITIRÍA… Pero también había sentido un calor en su hombro, como cuándo Petra sin ningún motivo hacia un contacto frente a los demás de que todo estaría bien, y así lo sintió, supo que todo estaría bien no sabiendo el porqué.

Mikasa.

Ella al escuchar eso se sintió rara, en paz porque no sentiría culpa por parte de Petra, y juraría haber sentido en su hombro un cálido tacto y una suave sonrisa en su espalda que sonaba como la de Petra, sentía paz y calma en su alma y corazón, pero también no sabía qué hacer con la información obtenida tanto por boca de Levi como de Hanji e Erwing, no entendía a su mente y corazón, apenas procesaba que se había cansado de amar a Eren y lo había dejado ir, se había abierto a Levi y supo que él la miraba como su igual, después el intento de Eren de hacerte entender que era "suya" por medio de un beso que a ella le horrorizó, después el saberse salvada y protegida por Levi de esa horrible sensación, el haberse liberado del yugo y haber al fin tomado un papel de hermana mayor, después de tantas emociones agotadoras, descubre que Erwing y Hanji tienen un romance y del shock, Levi termina besándola y le corresponde y ahora la confesión de lo que sabía Petra y sentirá ahí, o su mente le estaba jugando una broma o estaba en la dimensión desconocida, pero sabía que era real, esa boca todavía la podía sentir sobre la suya, y no podía definir lo que sentía, una parte dormida en ella despertó de repente en toda su vida, se sintió arder, se sintió bien, pero no sabía o no quería dar nombre a algo que tal vez no fuera, no quería ilusionar a Levi después de la confesión, porque al principio que lo dijo por el momento, pero el que esos dos líderes de escuadrón dijeran que Petra se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía Levi, la golpeo de repente, ahora entendía muchas cosas de sus atenciones y actitud después del rescate de Eren y captura de Annie y en vez de sentirse enojada, se sintió bien, y le daba miedo, porque ella siempre protegía y ahora era protegida por el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, pero de una manera que no la atosigaba, le estaba enseñando a ser fuerte para que ella se defendiera, pero le había dejado en claro cuando Eren la iba a besar, que actuaria cuando fuera necesario pero que también la dejaría resolver sus problemas, tenía la cabeza hecha un lio y se empezó a sentir mareada y lo único que atinó a decir en ese pasillo oscuro fue un escueto – "Iré a dormir, me siento exhausta" -

Levi

Levi quería ir tras ella porque pensó que la había cagado, pero Hanji lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano – "Déjala descansar, ha tenido un día muy pesado, tiene que poner las cosas en orden, pero date por satisfecho, en ningún momento te rechazo" – Eso había sonado ¿maduro de parte de Hanji? – pero analizando la respuesta de su "estúpida compañera" le hizo sentirse más calmado y también se retiraría, pero sintió un escalofrió el cual alcanzo a ver que Mikasa también sintió cuando otra vez esa tonta abrió la bocota – "¡MIKASA NO ME ESPERES A DORMIR, HOY DORMIRÉ…. ESTE... FUERA"! – la sola idea de saber que iban a hacer esos dos, les ponían los pelos de punta a esos dos pelinegros a más no poder, pero debían descansar y para ello dejar la mente en blanco antes de perder la poca cordura que les quedaba.

Área de dormitorios.

Eren.

Se sentía fatal, primero lleno de furia por cómo se desarrollaron las cosas afuera con todos los demás que hasta habían defendido a Mikasa y al Cabo Levi y después porque Armin fue a echarle la bronca del siglo, pero con la cabeza fría se lo agradecía, hubiera actuado mal no sólo con su única familia sino con su mejor amigo, admitía que había actuado por impulso, por celos, si POR CELOS JODER, pero se tranquilizo seriamente cuando analizó qué tipos de celos eran y se sintió feliz, porque al fin había saboreado lo que eran los sentimientos de hermanos, siempre vio en Mikasa a una compañera o camarada que lo iba a proteger, pero jamás como algo más, cuando supo que ella lo amaba, se sintió mal porque no la podría jamás querer de esa forma, no se imaginaba con ella, no la deseaba es más, ni siquiera cuando fantaseaba para masturbarse se le vino la imagen de ella, y vaya que sabía que si le decía algo insinuante sin rechistar hubiera accedido a hacer el amor con él y eso JAMÁS LO HARIA, la había lastimado suficiente con su maldita actitud, pero no pensaba propasarse con su hermana, y vaya que hace unas horas lo hubiera hecho, pero ver la expresión de furia, después de liberada tensión cuando le dijo que estaba harta de amarlo y la de terror de que la besara, lo aterrizó en la tierra, iba a cometer una locura, y más cuando Armin le reclamó de que si no quería que Mikasa fuera feliz o prefería verla muerta y sola, porque a Mikasa nadie la esperaría fuera de casa ni la comprendería, que él haría su vida con otra persona pero ella estaría excluida de esa vida y todo tomó su lugar, y se sintió miserable.

Ver la reacción de Levi le enfureció, pero una sonrisa adornó su rostro al recordar cuando le dijo a Armin antes del peor momento de su vida después de descubrir que Annie era la titán hembra y se hubiera congelado, que ese hombre era el correcto para Mikasa, y si tenía razón su mejor amigo, el cabo era fuerte, endemoniadamente fuerte, firme en sus convicciones y determinación, alguien que conocía bien el peso que soportaba Mikasa sobre su espalda, que aunque él fuera parte de la esperanza de la humanidad, esos 2 la tenían peor, eran seres humanos, no humanos que podían transformarse en titanes, sino un hombre y una mujer jóvenes que valían más que una unidad completa, armas mortales y como tales los demás no los veían como seres humanos, sabía que a veces el miedo venia a Mikasa de manera invisible, pero no podía hacer nada, el tenia los propios y apenas podía con ellos, además de que la carga era distinta, contrario a lo que pasaban Levi y ella, el encontró amigos que no lo trataban mal o desconfiaran de él por transformarse en titán, se había enamorado de una traidora, pero vería la forma de hacerla cambiar y tenerla a su lado, esa chica parca rubia, sabía que le había dejado entrar en su vida, porque no dejo que nadie más se le acercará más que él, primero enseñándole un movimiento de pelea y después le enseño todos, supo que cuando pelearon en el bosque ella se contuvo y por alguna extraña razón, cuando la atraparon, ella en vez de matar al escuadrón que venía en su captura y en el cuál estaban la mayoría de sus compañeros se dejo atrapar dejándole a Mikasa vengarse un poco de ella cuándo se dejo cortar sus dedos, podía haber endurecido sus dedos y haber matado a Mikasa, pero vio que también Mikasa se contuvo, pudo haberla matado por despecho, pues ya le había dicho él la noche anterior cuándo ella le espeto que él se había dado cuenta que era Annie la titán hembra que no la había atacado como debía y lo soltó sin anestesia, no podía negar lo evidente y de paso tenía que frenar el amor de Mikasa hacia él y lo soltó, un "CALLATE… NO SABES LO QUE SIENTO, NO CREO QUE ELLA SEA CAPAZ, NO QUIERO CREER QUE LA PERSONA QUE AMO PODRÍA MATARNOS ASI SIN MÁS" levanto la vista y vio lágrimas furtivas correr por esas blancas mejillas, se sintió mal, si mal por ella pero era la mejor, ella tenía que quitarse de la mente que la amaría porque no sería así, él amaría, esperaría y lucharía por Lionhearth, vio su empeño días después de la captura de Annie, cuándo él se deprimía y ella hacía amago de fortaleza para darle palabras de apoyo para confortarlo pero que no le llegaban a los ojos, él no quería un consuelo de su parte, quería que ella se consolará, verla sacrificarse era algo natural para él, pero aquello la estaba minando, la estaba matando en vida, a veces en su mente se le venía la imagen de ella saltando directa a la muerte, una muerte bella, gloriosa y cruel, ella mataría a todos los titanes a su paso y después se dejaría matar por uno titán, pero se irían juntos, ella mataría a su asesino y quedaría a lo mejor bastante de su cuerpo intacto para hacerle un digno funeral, y esa escena se le hacía escalofriantemente real, porque si la creía capaz de hacerlo, ella era demasiado temeraria para dejar correr su dolor, pero a veces la miraba luchar y miraba una chispa de nueva determinación, su hermana era fuerte y se volvía más cuando descubría lo grande que era el mundo, un mundo salvaje y hermoso, un mundo como ella misma, el cual la esperaba para que ella lo disfrutara, pero regresó al recuerdo de la captura de la dueña de su corazón, de esa rubia la cual en su última mirada y palabras que Eren vio de su boca que directamente fueron para él, cuando ella mientras se congelaba en aquel cristal musitó un "lo siento Eren, perdóname por favor, no puedo dañarte más", había visto en esas lagunas azules arrepentimiento y pesar mezclado con amor.

Levi era el hombre correcto, se había dado cuenta que el cabo entrenaba a su hermana disimuladamente cuando en combate cuerpo a cuerpo la elegía, ver el intercambio de puños era un espectáculo digno de verse, los dos mejores guerreros en una lucha de puños, patadas, barridas, codazos, un espectáculo de velocidad, destreza y fuerza, no se dejaban vencer, y ninguno se reprimía, estaban parejos, pero siempre Levi ganaba por los pelos, pero Mikasa aprendía de él rápido y copiaba los movimientos que el día anterior el cabo había utilizado y se igualaban por poco, después de un tiempo, nadie quería entrenar con Mikasa, no estaban a su nivel y se veía obligada a entrenar con el cabo, este la provocaba y ella sacaba toda su fuerza y frustración, y de paso se compenetraba con él, Eren no había caído en cuenta de que ella admiraba al cabo y aprendía de él con determinación y concentración, lo respetaba, un respeto mudo, pero ahí estaba, y se burlo de sí mismo, Mikasa se estaba fijando en el cabo, en el hombre que odiaba a muerte, y un "hermana tonta" salió de su boca, se sentía bien al saber que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y le hizo sentir bien, al fin en una le gano a Mikasa, pero era mejor dormir, mañana en la oficina del capitán Erwing pediría disculpas y se resignaría en poco tiempo a tener de cuñado al "enano más fuerte de la humanidad" y eso le hizo dormirse con una sonrisa, pues era chistoso saber que su hermana le ganaba con 10 cm bien notorios, bueno si la tonta cedía claro, porque era lenta en varias ocasiones para el coqueteo hacia su persona.

Levi.

Estaba en su habitación, entre fastidiado y a la expectativa, las palabras de Hanji le habían dejado un sabor agridulce en la boca, esperaba que fuera algo el que Mikasa no le hubiera dicho nada o podría mandar todo a la mierda, vio su cansancio en ese rostro blanco y esperaba que sólo fuera eso, porque si no podría ahora mismo ser el hazme reír de ella y de sus dos compañeros, pero era mejor dormir porque tendría que aguantar ver la mocoso y requeriría de toda su fuerza para no partirle la cara si se volvía a poner de impertinente.

Mikasa.

Quería dormir, estaba agotada, pero las ideas iban y venían, recuerdos, sueños, planes, todo cambiaba radicalmente 360° otra vez, de haberse imaginado una familia con Eren y ella, a imaginarse sola y ahora… ¿imaginarse una familia con Levi?

Se sorprendía de ella misma de su adaptabilidad, pero también temía confundir más sus sentimientos, segura estaba de ya no amar a Eren, esas acciones de horas antes habían matados el amor que le profesaba, pero la cercanía con Levi, el gusto de que le considerada su igual, el saber que él le tenía confianza para contarle sus miedos y su historia con Petra, el que la defendiera sin pedírselo del momento incomodo cuando Eren la quería besar, pero a la vez dejándole que ella pusiera las cosas en claro con su hermano, cuando comieron y ver su cara de sorpresa ante lo de Hanji e Erwing, pero sobre todo haber sentido sus labios sobre los de ella en ese beso, la confesión de este y el saber la verdad de lo que tenía planeado Petra la sobrepasaban, no quería dar una respuesta insensata al cabo, pero es que no se imaginaba una vida del todo con él, pero era mejor dormir, mañana tendría junta con sus superiores y Eren y era mejor tener fuerzas para prepararse para lo peor…

Erwing y Hanji.

Después de una ronda de buen sexo el cual aromatizaba la habitación del capitán rubio, una castaña con el pelo suelto descansaba su cabeza en ese firme pecho, respirando pausado, pero comiéndose la cabeza por haber según ella alucinado a Petra y preocupada por la relación de esos 3 dolores de cabeza, bueno uno siempre era eterno su adorado y lindo Levi, pero Ackerman y Jeager también le habían caído bastante bien y sabia que necesitaban protección como su adorado hermanito.

Erwing, conocía bien a su mujer, y verla así de serena no era nada bueno si tenía una mirada perdida, sabía que tenía muchos pensamientos rodeando su cabeza y era mejor darle paz antes de que hiciera una locura antes de mañana – "Todo irá bien mañana, no todo lo que les debe rodear a esos 4 deben ser desgracias, merecen una recompensa después de todo lo que soportan" –

Hanji levantó la vista hacia Erwing, mirando con extrañeza que haya dicho 4, si bien contaba eran sólo 3 y su amado interpretó perfectamente la confusión y decidió contarle todo a Hanji de manera corta y directa.

"Annie despertó…"

Y la castaña solo articulo un "O" perfecto en su boca y se acurrucó en el pecho del hombre de su vida y se dispuso a dormir, siempre pensó que Petra era un ángel, pero hoy quedaba comprobado que siempre tuvo razón.

Ambos durmieron, pero Erwing con una sonrisa mayor porque sabía que todo iría para bien, o eso esperaba…

Despacho capitán Erwing.

Erwing.

Ya había pasado el desayuno y los citó a todos en su oficina, el sentado con Hanji a su lado, Levi a su lado izquierdo de frente al escritorio de Erwing mirando con odio a su persona y a Eren, Mikasa en medio por si tenía que intervenir estratégicamente, era la única que podría ante un Levi enfurecido, y Eren al otro extremo, tranquilo, eso le inquietaba al rubio, pero a la vez le tenía tranquilo, otra cosa buena para él para lo que se avecinaba, o bueno que él iba a propiciar…

"Bueno Jeager, ¿me podría explicar el porqué de su conducta tan reprobatoria de ayer con la soldado Ackerman? – Aquello lo dijo posando su manos sobre el escritorio mirando imperturbable a Jeager, esperando alguna reacción negativa, pero no llegaba solo un Eren tranquilo y suspirando.

Eren.

"Señor, primero pido disculpas a los aquí presentes por mi mala conducta ayer" – dijo volteando a ver a todos y deleitándose por la cara de sorpresa de los 2 pelinegros que no entendían nada, a Mikasa le dedico una sonrisa cálida llena de cariño fraternal y a Levi una socarrona, Erwing miraba todo perplejo porque Eren tenía también cojones para dirigirse así al cabo, pero regreso su mirada al chico el cuál se enfocó en él rubio – "Como bien es sabido por ustedes, Mikasa, antes estaba enamorada de mi" – aquel comentario molesto a Levi, pero siguió escuchando lo que el mocoso decía – " y siempre he estado acostumbrado al ser el centro de su universo" – ahora Mikasa quería golpearlo y Hanji pensaba que Eren era idiota o demasiado listo, porque o firmaba su sentencia de muerte con esos dos o los dejaba perplejos con un buen argumento – "Y yo siempre había sido un niño mimado y caprichoso, no acostumbrado jamás a perder, pero creo que debo madurar por la situación de todos y porque no quiero perder a nadie más, no quiero ver a mi hermana morir por dolor y por soledad, sólo quiero que sea feliz con un hombre que la pueda comprender y proteger" – volteo a ver a todos, pero en especial a su hermana la cual se había volteado a verlo sorprendida, ver la cara de Mikasa así no tenia precio y la molestaría en un futuro con ello, y también al cabo, la cara de él era un poema, estaban como estatuas, descolocados, los dos soldados más fríos siendo atacados con la guardia baja por un "mocoso" como le decía Levi y por el que debía ser "protegido" según Mikasa, Hanji estaba contenta, Eren no era idiota, y si, era maduro, merecía también el ser feliz, y esperaba que lo fuera si esta Annie no fuera condenada por el tribunal a ser ejecutada – " Yo debo seguir con mi vida y proteger aquello que amó y ella igual, pero eso no quita que no la cuide, ella es mi única familia junto con Armin, ellos son mis hermanos, y más Mikasa, ella debe ser protegida para no caer ante ningún imbécil" – una cosa es que se hiciera a la idea, pero tampoco se lo dejaría fácil a Levi y la mirada de odio y reto del cabo no se hizo esperar , Erwing estaba que no se podía creer lo que pasaba enfrente, y más que fuera 100% verdad, Jeager era sincero en cada palabra, y ver a Levi querer moler a golpes a su cuñado era divertido para sus adentros, así que mejor decidió soltar la bomba para Eren.

Erwing.

"Bien, Jeager, viendo que has terminado, termino entonces esta reunión, no será necesario que las otras partes tengan que objetar algo, el resultado es positivo y espero que puedan trabajar bien ahora como una unidad o equipo bajo mis órdenes directas, además de que necesitaré que entrenes e integren al escuadrón a Annie Lionhearth, ella se integra a la brigada de reconocimiento".

Levi.

Eren abrió los ojos esmeraldas demasiado, Mikasa también tenía sorpresa en su mirar y Levi estaba algo preocupado, sabía que entre esas dos la rivalidad era palpable, sería un baño de sangre, pero ver a Mikasa correr a abrazar a Eren le hizo hervir la sangre de celos, pero escuchar un "vez te lo dije iba a despertar" sincero, lleno de cariño hacia ese joven lo sacó de su ira, miraba que Mikasa no tenia celos, estaba feliz de verdad por su hermano".

Eren.

No sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, Annie libre y con él, era un sueño, pero a la vez una preocupación, Mikasa la querría matar, pero el sentir unos brazos en su cuerpo, un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana y un "vez te lo dije que iba a despertar" de verdad lleno de sinceridad, le hizo saber que por poco perdía algo valioso, perdería a la mujer magnifica llamada Mikasa Ackerman por una cosa tan infantil, al fin tenía a una hermana a la cual querer y que de verdad deseaba su felicidad y terminó correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana con todo el cariño que por años se negó a demostrar.

Mikasa.

Escuchar las palabras del capitán la tomaron por sorpresa, no esperaba que la resolución cuando Annie despertará fuera positiva, en el mejor de los casos le darían una muerte rápida y Eren buscaría morir por ella, el escuchar eso en vez de romperle el corazón, la puso feliz, ¡Eren no pensaría jamás en quitarse la vida, podría ser feliz! Y si ella podía ayudar lo haría, se sintió contenta con ella misma, si odiaba a Annie por haber matado a compañeros, pero si ella era la persona amada por Eren podría soportarla siempre y cuando lo hiciera feliz, veía a Eren confundido, entre alegre y ¿temeroso? Y lo supo, Eren temía que ella objetada por el hecho de que Annie trabajara con ellos e hizo lo único que proceso su cerebro, abrazarlo para demostrarle su apoyo, no era tan tonta para desperdiciar la oportunidad de protegerlo a distancia y velar por su felicidad, una cosa es que no lo amará como hombre, pero otra que no lo cuidaría, era su hermano y una promesa para la mamá de Eren, ella tendría que cuidarlo por siempre, y si le quedaba duda, tendría que decirlo también con palabras "vez te lo dije que iba a despertar", estaba feliz por él y Jeager también al saberse apoyado, y sintió por primera vez que Eren la quería como familia, pues ese abrazo que le correspondió calmo y curó todas las heridas que le había hecho en el pasado, porque ahora sabía que si tenía un hogar.

Hanji.

Estar feliz era poco, ahora comprendía porque Erwing había dicho los 4 y sólo posó una mano sobre su hombro apretándolo suave pero de manera firme, dándole a entender que estaba feliz y contenta por ello.

Erwing.

"Esto es lo que es ser familia" pensó, no podía pedir un poco de paz, pero tenía que cortar el rollo antes de que Levi cometiera asesinato contra su cuñado, tenía que pararlo, - "bueno, tenemos que ir a la muralla exterior a recoger a Lionhearth, iremos nosotros 4, Armin fue por ella en la mañana y la escoltará hasta nosotros, conseguimos que nos la asignarán por tener más "experiencia" con los humanos que se transforman en titanes además de contar con Levi o Ackerman para cualquier cosa, la cooperación de Lionhearth con la información que brindó fue la que también contribuyó, aunque no sabemos qué dijo, porque fue solamente ante el rey y los de arriba que declaro y la dejaron a nuestro cargo sin muchas trabas, por ende ustedes que están más familiarizados tendrán que reintegrarla al grupo para que puedan limar asperezas, vayan por los caballos, salimos en 20 minutos".

Todos se marcharon, uno corriendo, la otra siguiéndole el paso pero no tan aprisa y un Levi mosqueado, Hanji también se iba, pero se regresó, mientras que Erwing se paraba de su silla y sin previo le beso en la boca de manera pasional, Erwing se sentó por la sorpresa pero le correspondió el beso, le sabía a gloria y la mirada que le dio al final de este prometía una noche fogosa, definitivo, haría correr a su caballo un infierno con tal de llegar lo más rápido posible y ponerle las manos encima a su científica loca.

Trayecto a la muralla exterior, a unos kilómetros de la puerta.

Todo el camino fue recorrido con calma, Erwing y Hanji al frente, Eren en medio y Mikasa y Levi en la retaguardia, traían tanques de repuesto (dos en el equipo tridimensional en cada lado y 4 tanques en cada caballo), por si había una eventualidad, y más cuchillas de las normales, estaban por llegar a la muralla, era un campo casi despoblado de arboles, sólo unos cuantos, Eren iba expectante, iba a ver a la mujer de su vida, Mikasa vigilando el perímetro y Levi haciendo lo mismo, al voltear a verlos Hanji e Erwing caían en la conclusión que esos dos estaban muy compenetrados sin notarlo, todo parecía paz, pero no lo bello dura eternamente, estaban a pocos kilómetros de la muralla pero ya se divisaba, pero la tierra empezó a retumbar bajo las patas de los caballos y terminaron maldiciendo todos.

Eren.

Rumbo a su dirección, venían varios titanes, comandados por uno que parecía un gran animal que Eren identificó como un mono por los libros que le había un día enseñado Armin, venían sobre ellos con velocidad y no había muchos lugares donde maniobrar el equipo 3D estaban en desventaja, eran alrededor de 30 titanes de entre los 3 y los 15 metros contando al mono, pero tan solo tener 6 titanes de 15 metros era suficiente, y más porque al parecer el que tenía aspecto animal era anormal y padecía que poseía la inteligencia y habilidad de hacerse comprender entre los titanes normales y ¿los humanos?

Un claro "Maten a todo ese escuadrón" salió de la boca del titán. No daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, pero en la nada resonó clara la orden y se fueron sobre ellos, Eren solo pensó una cosa, y era LUCHAR, transformándose en titán para darles oportunidad de pensar una maniobra de ataque a sus compañeros, pero no contaba que ellos se estaban poniendo en marcha al mismo tiempo, vería a los 4 mejores soldados del mundo en acción.

Muro exterior, en la puerta.

Armin / Annie.

Armin.

Ellos estaban esperando en la puerta a que llegarán Erwing, Hanji, Eren, Levi y Mikasa, Armin estaba algo incomodo ante la idea de ir primero solo por Annie, tenia rencor hacia ella, pero verla tan vulnerable, si ella había roto su defensa y se mostraba como lo que era, una mujer al fin y al cabo y sintió una punzada de compasión, se enteró de todo por boca del capitán Erwing y pues también pensaba en el bien de Eren y Mikasa, a lo mejor habría problemas entre las chicas, pero mínimo Eren quitaría de su mente la estúpida idea de hacer pasar a Mikasa por su propiedad, pero el grito de Annie lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras ella corría a todo galope en su caballo…

Annie,

Si estaba nerviosa, VERIA A EREN, era una sensación de alivio y terror, le había dejado acercarse a ella demasiado y terminó enamorándose de un chico por el cuál en un inicio no daría ni un centavo, pero que llamó su atención al ver que la admiraba, en vez de sacarle la vuelta por la actitud que mostraba ante los demás, era un "lobo solitario" como todos se referían a ella, pero no se preocupaban por saber la razón y que mejor que perfecto, cumpliría su misión sin culpa, pero no, tenía que aparecer ese ojiverde y voltear todo, se creía un ser sin sentimientos, pero Armin le demostró que no, cuando primera le dijo que era amable, después cuándo casi mata en su forma de titán a Jean Armin grito sobre que ella era el asesino y eso la dejo fría, aun en forma de titán sintió culpa, si culpa, porque por 3 años esos mismos hombres habían sido sus compañeros y de algunos se logro encariñar, si se había vuelto blanda, después cuando Armin también le tendió una trampa para capturarla, bien en el chico odio, culpa y ¿compasión?, si Armin le había dicho aun después de saber quién era que la consideraba una buena persona, debió de haberlo matada junto con Eren y Mikasa cuando pudo, pero no podía, esa declaración y el saber que era preciado para Jeager la dejaron fría, NO PODIA HERIR MAS A JEAGER SIN DESTRUIRLE LA VIDA y no se sentía capaz, por eso peleo contra aquellos soldados que ella conocía pero sacándole la vuelta a sus compañeros, tampoco podía matarlos, ella quiso huir, trepar por la muralla, pero Mikasa había llegado hacia ella y lo que vio en sus ojos y lo que dijo a continuación la pelinegra la hicieron rendirse, porque ella también la entendió, Mikasa la miraba con odio, dolor, pesar y con algo más, como añorando algo, pero no entendía que hasta que ella antes de gritar caer, le dijo – "no te dejes morir, Eren moriría por ti y yo no lo quiero perder, aunque signifique que yo muera sin su amor, te ama" – y se dio vuelta, Annie pensaba que lo más lógico era que la matará, no era tonta para no saber qué Mikasa amaba a Eren, pero no pensó que fuera tan profundo, dejarlo libre y morir por él, no matar al asesino de tus amigos por amor a él, Eren era un idiota, tenía a una mujer fuerte y bella a su lado y solamente la rechazaba, pero cayó en cuenta que esa declaración de Mikasa la dejaba expuesta, ella quería huir, pero sabía que con ello se pondría una liana en la frente, pues irían por ella a matarla, podía matar a Ackerman y salir de ahí, pero imaginarse a Eren tras ella arriesgando el pellejo por sus amigos, sabía que ambos se habían contenido en su lucha, pero pensaba que porque él no se sentía en ventaja, no quería unir sus recuerdos donde Jeager la miraba con respeto y un brillo especial, pero la última frase, el dolor impreso en la cara de Ackerman la trajo a la realidad que ella no quería aceptar, JEAGER LA AMABA Y ELLA TAMBIÉN LO AMABA, no podía matar a su hermana, no podía seguir matando más, no quería morir ni huir de pronto, porque tenía que decirle a Eren lo que sentía aunque ahora la odiara, tenía que permanecer con vida, y Mikasa padecía que no la mataría, sólo tendría una oportunidad y no sabría si podría llevarla a cabo, pero debía apostar el todo por el todo, se dejo caer deliberadamente cuando Mikasa corto sus dedos, sin haberlos endurecido en un inicio y se dejó atrapar, pero antes de que ellos la torturarán y por un deseo primitivo de vivir más tiempo, se decidió endurecer, encerrarse en un cristal donde nadie viera su fragilidad, y ahí lo vio, a Eren de humano queriendo alcanzarla, levantando su mano hacia ella con desesperación y AMOR, ahí estaba lo que había dicho Mikasa y quería llorar, aún después de todo ahí estaba él y eso la destrozaba, tenía que ser fuerte y seguir, y sólo lo consiguió, cuando le dijo aquellas palabras y lo vio con todo el amor que pudo para que el alcanzará ver todo esos sentimientos ocultos que le tenía y cerró los ojos, con un poco de paz, al haberle sido sincera a la única persona que había amado "Lo siento Eren, perdóname por favor, no puedo dañarte más" fueron las últimas palabras antes de caer en un sueño o pesadilla…

Pero recordó una de las primeras noches, cuando todavía no caía en esa pesadilla que la obligo a despertar, la voz de él, hablándole el sollozos que no se dejará vencer, que nadie le haría daño, que le la defendería, que no tenía que perdonar, que volviera con él, que estuviera con él, QUE LA AMABA…

Quería salir y tocar su mano, querer creer, querer estar con él, pero la voz que los comandaba la sumió en un sueño profundó, uno que jamás quiso ver, era una pesadilla, sólo ella en el mundo, las murallas caídas, el cuerpo de Eren en su regazo, Mikasa suicidándose por el dolor, ver a los soldados más fuertes devorados por los titanes, ella quería morir, era la única de pie en el mundo, Reiner y Bertholt habían caído bajo las manos de Mikasa y Levi y también siendo devorados por los otros titanes, Reiner había perdido el control cuando Christa fue atacada y asesinada, se volvió contra los suyos por defender a la mujer que amó y termino muerto, vio cuando fuera del cuerpo y mutilado de la cintura para abajo, luchaba por llegar al lugar donde quedaba lo único de Christa que dejo en el mundo, un brazo manchado de sangre, Bertholt, por defender a su único amigo, también había caído, y sentía rabia, quién los comandaba los dejaba morir y hasta daba la orden de que los matarán, sólo a ella no, por capricho de esa persona, ella no podía morir, ella había obedecido, pero no esperaba este final, quería que los muros cayeran pero no ser la única de pie, DOLIA ESTAR SOLA EN EL MUNDO QUERIA MORIR, QUE LA MATARAN PORQUE SE SENTIA COBARDE PARA SUICIDARSE, PERO NO NADIE VENIA EN SU AUXILIO, SU UNICA ESPERANZA MIKASA HABIA DADO FIN A SU VIDA, la única que podía matarla…

Y se rompió el cristal, junto con un grito que le seguro le desgarraría la garganta, vio que frente a ella se encontraba el capitán Erwing sorprendido de verla en ese estado, estaba temerosa, pero lo que más le extraño fue la frase que contenía ese grito junto con lágrimas "NO ME DEJES SOLA EREN POR FAVOR…"

Todo paso deprisa, ella declaro, pidió expresamente estar ante el tribunal, pero uno de los más alto, iba a decir todo lo que sabía, era una hoja de doble filo, pesaría la muerte sobre su cuello, pero si con ello lograba salvar a Eren moriría conforme, porque salvaría al hombre que amaba, mientras habló con Erwing si podía aceptarla en la legión de reconocimiento, alego que no le importarían los castigo y maltratos si salía viva, pero que por favor no la alejaran de Eren, que era el seguro de vida para él, Erwing analizaba todo y quedo conforme, pues le había dicho a la chica, "de acuerdo, te creo".

En el tribunal a puerta cerrada sólo con las máximas autoridades, soltó toda la información que tenia tanto de titanes como de lo que ellos ocultaban en los muros, UN ESCÁNDALO MAYUSCULO, pero ese escándalo podía ser su muerte o …

"ESTA LIBRE" fue lo que le gritaron el jurado horrorizado, ella los tenía en su palma de su mano, pero quedaron conformes con las pocas condiciones que puso, incluso habían ganado más que lo que perdían, y sabia que ellos pensaban que antes de que ellos cayeran alguien podría asesinarla, tal vez ella perdiera el control y el cabo Levi o la promesa de Ackerman la eliminarían, algo no tan poco descabellado, pero que evitaría por todos los medios evadir.

Y estaba ella esperando al final del muro, el primer obstáculo superado, y pues medianamente el segundo, Armin no la miraba con odio como ella esperaba, si con reservas, veía que el chico batallaba para tratarla, pero miraba que tendía más al trato amable, y estaba conforme con ello, el problema sería Mikasa, ella la odiaba y a la vez la respetaba, era la mejor, y si ella no hubiera tenido la capacidad de endurecer su cuerpo, sabia en carne propia que desde la primera vez Mikasa la hubiera matado, tenia habilidad, fuerza, determinación y unos instintos mortales, una asesina de titanes nata, alguien a quién temer y respetar, y mientras divagaba, algo en el horizonte le llamo la atención y la lleno de horror, vislumbró a la comitiva que venía pero alcanzo a escuchar "Maten a todo ese escuadrón", esa voz que le deba miedo y que a partir de hoy le tendría odio, sólo alcanzo a golpear su caballo y gritar un ¡NOOO! y Armin la siguió no importándole los gritos de los guardias a su alrededor, había visto lo de Annie y comprendió, ella iba a defender o a atacar…

Se le hacía lento el rápido correr del caballo, pero no podía arriesgarse a transformarse tan pronto, había intentado hacerlo y lo logró pero sólo por unos minutos, supo que era una consecuencia de su "congelamiento" y ahora sólo podía estar en forma de titán por escasos 8 minutos, los cuales esperaba le sirvieran para poder salvar a Eren y a quienes amaba…

En el campo, pelea con los titanes.

Titán Bestial

Todos estaban atacando, Eren con los gigantes más grandes, el de forma de mono se quedó atrás, a la expectativa, sabía que eran los más poderosos guerreros de la humanidad, una amenaza si tenían a su lado a ese titán, debía recuperar a Annie y reorganizarse, y que mejor que eliminando a la peor amenaza y así tener vía libre, pero debía admitir, ese titán estaba complacido de la pelea que ofrecían, los dos pelinegros eran veloces y eficaces, letales para los d metros, se las habían arreglado para matar a los titanes utilizando sus cuerpos en vez de los arboles, lanzaban las cuerdas en diferentes puntos de sus cuerpos, los otros dos, la castaña y el rubio también hacían lo suyo, pero también defendían al titán, un trabajo de sincronización perfecto, el titán deseaba tener humanos así, Bertholt y Reiner junto con Annie eran fuertes pero por separado, juntos no tenían coordinación, pero esos 4 eran belleza de aniquilación, si fueran titanes, la guerra desde hace mucho tiempo hubiera terminado y no habría muros… Ni humanidad…

Los titanes caían pero aun así quedaban muchos, Eren en forma de titán eliminaba o dejaba mal heridos a los de 3 metros, para que los remataran ya sea cualquiera de los 4, pero se estaba cansando los de 7 metros aunque eran menores a su estatura tenían fuerza y venían directo a comérselo, era difícil estar concentrado entre regenerar, pelear, defender, pero no podía caer, no ahora que podía tener casi a la mano lo que deseaba, quedaban los 5 titanes de 15 metros que venían en carrera.

Annie

Ya se podían contar 14 cuerpos, faltaban 10 de entr metros, eficazmente el escuadrón más fuerte de la brigada de reconocimiento trabajaba como uno sólo, si hubiera más gente se quedarían admirados de lo que esos 4 eran capaces de hacer, estaban sucios, sudados, se miraban cansados, pero volvían al ataque con fiereza, Annie no caía de su asombro pensaba que podían ganar, pero todo volvió a ser gris cuando vio a 5 titanes de 15 metros correr hacia ellos, con eso no podrían en ese zona, no había arboles para que maniobraran correctamente el equipo 3D, sería su fin y sin importarle si no sería una decisión correcta se transformo en titán para ayudarlos.

Armin.

Todo era tan deprisa que se sentía como ebrio o en otro mundo, verlos pelear a Levi, Erwing, Hanji y Mikasa era un espectáculo digno de nunca olvidar, era una cacería, una fiesta pagana donde se sacrificaban a los gigantes por la humanidad, algo irónico, esas maniobras, esa confianza ciega, están todos coordinados atacando y matando y a la vez defendiendo, si, tenían que defenderse entre ellos y a Eren, entre los 4 se alternaban, 2 titanes de 7 metros intentaros atacar a Eren por la espalda saltando a su cuello, pero el primero lo mató Hanji y el segundo Levi, eran un equipo estupendo que no necesitaban decirse nada, es como si mentalmente se pudieran decir que hacer y lo hacían en perfecta sincronía, el sabía ni con todo el entrenamiento del mundo estaría a su nivel, pero no se amilano, haría lo necesario por serles útil y ya estaba pensando que hacer y decírselo a Annie pero la vio saltar del caballo y transformarse en titán, le dio miedo que los atacará, porque todo padecía oportuno para que ella los eliminara, pero el ¡NOOO! gritado por la rubia le dio a entender que lo que no quería perder era a… Eren… Sólo se dirigió a todo galope pensando en vías de escape o de ataque, mientras confianza en sus compañeros y amigos que salieran de esta.

Mikasa.

Estaba viva, se sentía viva en esta batalla, tenía a su familia junto a él y la expectativa de saber que sentía por el cabo, pelear con él ahora le traía otras sensaciones, ver que se coordinaban sin palabras la hacía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma, ver que también Hanji Zoe e Erwing Smith peleaban a su lado también le daba una dosis de confianza y más al ver que ellos también defenderían a Eren, pero debía concentrarse, ya llevaban 16 titanes asesinados y venían a la carga los 5 titanes, y si eso le sumaba que el gas no tardaría en escasear, tenía que mantener fija la vista en donde se ponía, y en qué momento poder recargar si era necesario, o mejor dicho, cambiar la línea de gas rápido, había visto como Hanji e Erwing lo habían hecho por los pelos, ya habían iniciado a usar el 2 tanque que cargaban, y también estaban a la expectativa que los titanes no vieran que los caballos traían más equipo y los matarán dejándolos a la buena de Dios, quedaban 8 titanes, de los cuales 6 eran de 7 metros y los otros 2 de 5, y venían sobre ellos y Eren, lo habían rodeado en 4 puntos para poder atacar y defender, era difícil para ella no perder la calma, no tener lugares donde maniobrar el equipo 3D era un reto a su mente, pues tenía que esperar y disparar en el momento exacto para que la cuerda llegara al objetivo y esperar que en el trayecto otro imbécil titán quisiera tenerla de cena, no, hoy no se le antojaba morir ni perder a nadie, envío la cuerda hacia su objetivo y callo directo a su ojo, un titán de 5 metros, no era algo difícil, y se lanzo en su contra, tenía el campo de visión minado y fue directa a su cuello rebanándolo profundamente, estaba satisfecha e iba a posicionarse en su lugar, cuando vio horrorizada que uno de 15 metros corría su dirección, no podía lanzar la cuerda, el gas se había acabado y no tenía tiempo para cargar el otro tanque que traía en cada lado, su cerebro se había quedado en blanco, tendría que arriesgarse a ver si la maniobra del otro día funcionaba, pero el destino no estaba a su favor, todas sus cuchillas ya las había usado y las que tenia estaban destrozadas, no servían, y tuvo miedo y terror, tanto que grito mientras cerraba los ojos un terrible ¡NOOO!.

Levi:

Estaba despaldas a Eren, protegiendo su lado derecho, Erwing el izquierdo y enfrente estaban Hanji y Mikasa, protegiendo la derecha y la izquierda frontal de Eren respectivamente, había matado a 2 de 7 metros con ayuda Erwing, ellos dos alternaban mientras que cambiaban de dirección, eran 18 titanes muertos y ellos, estaban cansados y heridos, por los roces que tenían a veces con las cuerdas o con los titanes que si alcanzaban en parte a atraparlos, pero un grito, un grito de una voz que conocía a la perfección le hizo voltear y vio terror en ese rostro, si MIKASA ESTABA FRENTE A UNA MOLE DE 15 METROS Y NO SE MOVIA POR FALTA DE GAS Y NO TENER CUCHILLAS, pues no la había vuelto a ver recargar como la vez anterior, ella miraba el fin y había gritado con verdadero pánico y eso lo espantó, quiso ir en su ayuda pero Erwing lo tomo de la cintura, no había visto al titán que venía sobre el de 5 metros y que también podía haberlo matado y miraba con odio, porque la voz de ella ya no se escucho y volteo con horror a ver donde antes estaba Mikasa…

Eren.

El había destruido la cabeza de uno de 7 metros junto con el cuello, y volteo en el momento que Hanji le dijo que atrás venia uno de 5 Eren volteo y lo tiro de una patada aplastándole la cabeza con ira, era el mismo que había intentado matar a Levi y a Erwing, pero el grito que escucho lo hizo voltear de nuevo y vio a Hanji horrorizada junto con Levi y Erwing, Mikasa estaba lejos y con terror, un titán iba a comérsela y el rugió, no quería ver morir a su familia, y menos ver que ella moriría con horror… Iba a correr a su dirección, pero 2 titanes de 7 metros le atacaron las piernas, mientras en la distracción no habían visto los otros 3 a esos 2, lo habían tumbado y tenían que salvarlo, Hanji e Erwing se movilizaron para matarlos, mientras Levi quería morir, ELLA ESTABA POR MORIR, todo en cámara lenta, y cuando estaba por dejarse caer, viendo a un Eren en el piso levantado la mano hacia su hermana todo perdió sentido…

Mikasa

Una mano enorme envolvió el cuerpo entero de Mikasa encerrándola e impactando directo sobre la cara del titán que venía a comérsela, una mano humeante que ahora era hueso, pero que encerraba a Mikasa en una prisión segura y la ponía en el piso mientras cargaba con fuerza contra el titán, Mikasa volteo hacia atrás y vio a Annie en forma de titán, la había salvado, le había ayudado a no morir, la protegió y ahora mataba a ese desgraciado titán que la había hecho sentir pavor, en el piso vio a Armin a su lado después de la loca carrera que pego con Annie de frente y la subió rápidamente en el caballo a todo galope, ella en segundo de estado de shock se puso en estado alerta y vio que Armin tenía también equipo de más, cargo, gas cambiando la línea a los tanque que traía ella extra y tiro los vacios, agarro cuchillas de las que traía Armin y se fue a la carga, no la volverían a sorprender, ni tampoco quería deberle favores a Annie…

Eren.

Al sentirse libre de las piernas corrió a la carga de los otros 2 titanes de 15 metros que venían hacia Annie, la reconoció después del impacto inicial de que había "empuñado" a su hermana para protegerla, si antes la amaba, ahora la amaría más, Annie había salvado a su familia, y estaba preparada para morir en el campo de batalla, esta se miraba más temeraria y más rugiendo en contra de esos 2, no la dejaría sola, no jamás, corrió hacia ella mientras también rugía, ya no quedaban enemigos a sus espaldas.

Levi.

Jamás creyó que algún día internamente agradecería la existencia de un titán, ni tampoco creía que un traidor algún día le logrará caer bien, pero el ver ese puño primero capturar a Mikasa lo hizo sentir peor, si verla en la boca de un titán era horroroso, el ver que al extender el puño no quedaría nada reconocible de ella fue su peor pesadilla, pero vio que el puño no se detuvo y destrozó la cabeza del titán de 15 metros, y como ese titán se agachaba a depositar de prisa pero con cuidado el cuerpo de ¿Mikasa?, si, ELLA ESTABA VIVA y reconoció el cuerpo inmediatamente, era Annie Lionhearth quién había rescatado a su razón de vivir, estaba en deuda, no podía dejar de agradecerle internamente el regresarle el alma al cuerpo y haber protegido su razón.

Hanji / Erwing / Armin

Mientras tanto Hanji e Erwing iban hacia donde estaba Armin habían matado a los 2 titanes de 7 metros y casi los aplasta Eren cuando fue tras Annie, habían visto con horror segundos antes de que Eren los hiciera papilla como Mikasa pudo haber muerto, la desesperación de Eren y Levi al gritar por ella y de repente un puño que se había ceñido alrededor de Mikasa, un puño que después de encerrarla se volvió azul y destrozó la cabeza del titán, Hanji reaccionó primero y grito ¡Annie! E Erwing cayó en cuenta de que ella había salvado a Ackerman, y que ella iba a la carga con una expresión siniestra, ahora si habían despertado al diablo, le habían dado la dosis de horror que necesitaba Ackerman para ser un excelente soldado como Levi, ya nada la detendría…

Erwing, solo dijo " a la carga Zoe, Arlelt" y se pudieron a eliminar al último titán de 7 metros, atacarían los 3 al mismo tiempo y así lo hicieron, Armin no comprendió como pudo atacar con ellos, sintió como si ellos hablaran con el pensamiento y supo qué hacer y como atacar, porque ellos habían hecho de distracción y el había matado al titán, ESTE ERA EL PRIMER TITAN QUE MATABA DESDE QUE SE HABIA GRADUADO Y HABIA SIDO EN COMPAÑÍA DE LA UNIDAD MÁS PODEROSA DE LA HUMANIDAD Y SE SINTIO VIVO Y FUERTE, SENTIA QUE AL FIN O SERIA DEJADO ATRÁS, sentía la adrenalina, ahora comprendía a Mikasa y a Eren por su afán de luchar, una vez encontrado el coraje, ya no había vuelta atrás. Corrieron hacia Eren y Annie, Armin les había traído sus caballos e iban a la carga, Armin también traía el del cabo Levi y el de Ackerman pero ella se había lanzado por el aire, se había atorado en el cuerpo de Annie después de que primeramente hacerlo en dos árboles, había subido a su hombro, tenia cuchillas nuevas y recargado gas.

Sólo llego junto al cabo y sólo un escueto "gracias" recibió, tuvo miedo, esa mirada era igual que ver al diablo enojado, venia a la carga con todo el odio y furia de la humanidad, igual que Mikasa, eran los instintos asesinos de todos los hombres contenidos en dos cuerpos, y vaya que iban a armar un pandemónium de ahora en adelante.

Erwing y Hanji iban de frente rogando que nada interrumpiera en la vida de los demás, era una operación suicida, luchar contra 4 titanes casi al ras del suelo, solo con caballos y 2 titanes de 15 metros que sonaban más a comida para esas moles, pero lo que más les preocupaba era el titán con pelo, todo lo veía y más desde que Annie se les había unido, era una mirada de alguien observador e inteligente, alguien que estaba guardando todo en su memoria.

Levi.

En su caballo iba delante de Erwing, Hanji y Armin, tenía prisa por llegar y estar al lado de Mikasa, quería echarle bronca de que porque no había recargado gas si tenía, pues vio que no había usado de los tanques que traía Armin, sino que los otros dos que traía puestos, pero intuyo que había tenido miedo y que no hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para cambiar la línea de gas y cargar, eso necesitaba una práctica y experiencia de los cojones, pero también quería salvarla, esconderla y así no volverla a perder, golpeo más al caballo y lo hizo ir más deprisa, casi alcanzando a Jeager, e imitando lo que hizo Mikasa, tiro la cuerda a su hombro y subió a toda prisa sobre el hombro de Jeager, él ya había cambiado de línea de gas y reabastecido de cuchillas, venía dispuesto a "bailar" y hacerlo elegantemente con Mikasa.

Annie.

Sintió el pinchazo en su hombro, pero al saber quién era no la atacó, vio que ella subía a su hombro no a su cuello, y un gruñido por parte de ella, un gruñido que también contenía un "gracias", siguió corriendo directo al titán para luchar y volvió escuchar la voz de Ackerman " te cubriré, seré distracción, ataca cuidando no aplastarme" y tiro la cuerda hacia el titán, estaba furiosa, y ella igual, venían a matar a Eren, venían a matar a todos, a Armin, a Mikasa y a los capitanes más fuertes, vio a Eren correr hacia ella y enfilarse con el otro titán que venía sobre ella, pelearían juntos, y eso le dio alegría y satisfacción, siempre había peleado sola, pero hoy no, hoy peleaba junto a él, y siguió de frente y vio a Mikasa atacar como un torbellino los ojos del titán de 15 metros que iba sobre ella y lo golpeo en el estómago, si le daba en la cara mataría a Ackerman y no quería eso, le había dado la mejor ayuda que podía pedir en una situación, llevaba 3 minutos y sabia que no duraría mucho, a lo más 2 minutos, pues había endurecido su puño para protegerla, se había sentido bien salvándola, pero algo no iba bien, no cuando de repente sus piernas cedieron ante su peso y no tenía fuerzas para estar de pie, no había matado al titán, solo lo había mandado a volar lejos, pero venia a la carga, se le estaban regenerando los ojos, y Mikasa se había dado cuenta, iba a salvarla, iba a defenderla, pues enfrente de ella en el suelo, Mikasa había bajado al suelo, dispuesta a subir a esa mole y acabarla de una vez, y era peligroso, resoplaba su cuerpo de titán y quería esconderla otra vez.

Eren.

Iba sobre el primer titán y lo envió lejos, ver a su hermana sobre el hombro de su amada fue una imagen entrañable, pensó que habría esperanza de que se llevarán bien, dos mujeres fuertes y de temer, bellas y delicadas, no podía estar más bendecido, esperaba que Armin un día encontrará alguien así, cargo contra el titán después de que Levi después de subirse a su hombro saltará sobre el otro titán y empezará a destrozarle las extremidades superiores, era un amasijo de carne, sangre y vapor, Eren iba por él, pero la imagen de Annie cayendo de rodillas lo dejó en blanco, tanto que el titán le cayó encima intentando morderlo en el cuello, pero haciéndolo en el hombro donde antes estuvo posado Levi y rugía de dolor y desesperación,

Levi.

Levi vio la misma escena que Eren y se le helo la sangre, y no sólo venia un titán, sino que venía otro de 15 metros a la carga, Mikasa podría con 1 pero no con los dos, pero no podía dejar a Eren, matarían a los 2 titanes que estaba de su lado era el deber contra el corazón, más cuando vio a Mikasa subir ante el titán anterior y atacarlo, pero este se movió casi capturándola con la mano, pero ella había imitado su movimiento y destrozado la mano que pretendía capturarla, había subido a un árbol, pero mudamente ella expreso coraje e impotencia, el otro titán venia hacia Annie, directo a su cuello, no supo como lo hizo pero se deslizo del tronco donde estaba para interponerse sobre esa mole y Annie, le debía un favor, se lo pagaría aun a costa de su vida, lamentaba dejar a Mikasa, estaba en posición para atacar pero solo tenía una cuchilla completa y otra sin estar unida al mango, pensó estar jodido, pero recordó a cierta pelinegra que ahora gritaba ¡CUIDADO LEVI! Y tuvo un deja vú y quiso probar suerte, el era pequeño y confiaba que no lo atravesarán los dientes a destiempo, y se hizo bolita, adentrándose a las fauces del titán…

Mikasa.

Vio todo lentamente y la desesperación más primitiva apareció, si ver a Annie desprotegida la había dejado en blanco un segundo, el ver a Levi interponerse entre Annie y el titán y perderse en esa boca la traspasó, ella hubiera sabido que hacer, ella había logrado una maniobra con la cual atacar desde adentro, pero él no, a ÉL JAMÁS LE HABIA VISTO HACER ALGO ASÍ, se sentía fatal, EL SOLDADO MÁS FUERTE DEL MUNDO MURIENDO DENTRO DE UN TITÁN, no quiera imaginarse a Levi muerto, NO PODIA IMAGINARSE A LEVI MUERTO, NO DEBIA MORIR, NO PODIA MORIR NO SIN ANTES SABER SU RESPUESTA, NO SIN ANTES HABER DESPEJADO LA DUDA QUE ELLA SENTIA Y A LA CUAL SI TENIA RESPUESTA…

Flashback

Antes de entrar a la oficina de Erwing.

Mikasa

Ella iba en dirección a la oficina, cuándo Levi la interceptó, primero diciéndole un parco "buenos días" y caminar en silencio a su lado, era incomodo porque ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia el cabo, pero parecía como si él le daría una tregua, pero que equivocada estaba…

"¿Estas enojada por lo que te dije ayer, o tienes una respuesta?" - No podía hacerse la tonta y decirle que no sabía de que hablaba, más cuando el tipo en cuestión te acorralaba y sentías su respiración en el rostro, su cuerpo era una revolución, la respiración agitada, sus mejillas apostaba que estaban rojas, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza pero no dejaba de ver a Levi, no podía despegar sus ojos de sus orbes negras, aunque quisiera, la estaba absorbiendo, desnudándole el alma, queriendo sacar la respuesta de su corazón vía sus ojos si la boca no hablaba.

Levi.

Intento sonar casual cuando la encontró, pero no podía, notaba la incomodidad de la chica, un "buenos días" de su parte y ella ni contesto, eso lo ponía de malas, pero más le sacaba de sus casillas el verla refregar sus manos en su regazo, era desesperante, le iba dar tiempo, pero "a la mierda todo" y la termino acorralando entre él y ella, y aunque fuera bajito, Mikasa siempre que la estrellaba en la pared, notaba que doblaba sus rodillas inconscientemente quedando él unos centímetros arriba de ella, podía ver su sonrojo, sus ojos atrapados en los suyos, una boca rosa que jalaba el aire que la nariz no podía obtener, pero esas dos perlas grises lo atrapaban y a la vez le decían tantas cosas, por una parte miraba esperanza de que lo quisiera pero a la vez miedo a confundir, pues también vio respeto hacia su persona y admiración y temía que sólo eso pudiera conseguir de ella, y no soporto seguirla viendo, porque si encontraba una respuesta que no fuera favorable se sentiría basura, la dejó libre y camino adelantándose hacia la oficina de Erwing, el camino estaba vacio y en silencio, así que alcanzo el bajito "no lo sé" de ella, dejándolo en la incertidumbre…

Fin del flashback.

En el campo de batalla.

Eren.

El luchaba, quería ir por Annie pero tenía a un titán encima, y venia otro, quería morir porque Annie moriría en manos de 2 titanes, había visto ir a Levi en rescate, pero había sido engullido por un titán, y vio a Mikasa destrozada, y se diagnosticaba un futuro parecido, pero él podría morir y seguir a Annie, pero 3 flechas verdes pasaron cerca y sobre él a gran velocidad, la primera con una punta rubia, iba sobre el titán que venía para subir encima del otro que le mordía el hombro e intentaba morder su cuello y de repente un pedazo de sangre y la flecha en línea recta, el titán caía, la otra fecha, una de color castaño se posicionó sobre el enemigo que tenia encima y vio una mirada que no era nada bueno, Hanji Zoe tenía la mirada de una demente que exigía sangre y así como llego, saltó sobre su propio eje y corto de manera precisa el cuello del titán, se empezaba a evaporar y Hanji iba hacia la misma dirección de la flecha que suponía era el capital Erwing, pero le extrañó la tercera la cual no había visto parar, y que se dirigía al titán que anteriormente había atacado a su hermana y lo vio caer, en el extremo del árbol estaba Armin bañado de sangre, había rebanado el cuello de un titán de 15 metros y su cara de niño tenía una sonrisa eufórica, pero ya no había más niñez, ahora miraba Eren que Armin había madurado de golpe y se había acoplado a la crueldad del mundo.

Pero todos estaban viendo al titán que había devorado a Levi, no se movía, no hacía nada Mikasa estaba por atacar cuándo el titán cayó, Hanji por suerte la detuvo al llegar al mismo árbol que ella, pero también extrañada, pensaron que mataría a Lionhearth, pues ella en forma de titán había cerrado los ojos, pero algo brilló tras la nuca de esa bestia y Armin lo descubrió primero, era una cuchilla la cuál intentaba romper la carne por dentro, se lanzó al ataque sin pensar y rebano por suerte la carne de ese titán, sin herir al que estaba dentro, al hacerlo, se agacho para quitar esa masa de carne a lo cual inmediatamente se unieron, Erwing, Hanji y Mikasa, y lo primero que oyeron fueron un "joder" entrecortado y alguien intentando coger aire, ERA LEVI, ESTABA VIVO, y quedó inconsciente por el cansancio y más al ver al titán que padecía un mono alejarse de ahí con una expresión que padecía una sonrisa.

Annie.

Ella había visto la escena, y no lo podía creer, Levi salvándole la vida, la cara de Mikasa, el creer que el había muerto y el dolor de la chica pelinegra y al par de minutos, los 4 enemigos que deberían de haberlos aniquilado, 4 titanes de 15 metros yacían muertos, uno siendo asesinado desde adentro por parte del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, además de ver la retirada de ese titán que dirigía a los anteriores, logro ver un hasta luego de su boca y largarse con una sonrisa en el rostro y se dejo ir en un sueño profundo…

Levi.

"JODER, ESTOY ASQUEROSO" – Fue lo único que pudo decir después de salir de esa cosa caliente, húmeda y sucia, estaba lleno de fluidos del titán, lleno de gérmenes y se sentía asqueado consigo mismo, no quería que nadie se le acercará aunque Hanji, Erwing y Arlelt le dieran la mano para pararse, pero no se esperaba en unos segundos sentir su mejilla arder y tener la cabeza volteada hacia su izquierda, eso había dolido y más viendo la mirada de furia que le dedicaban 2 pozos de acero líquido…

Mikasa.

"JODER, ESTOY ASQUEROSO" - ERA LO UNICO QUE SE LE OCURRIA DECIR A ESE ENANO DE MIERDA, ESTABA MUERTA DE MIEDO Y DE DESESPERACION DE SABERLO MUERTO, EL ENANO SOBREVIVE Y SOLO ATINA A DECIR ESO, MERECIA MORIR EL HIJO DE PUTA POR PREOCUPARLE DE ESE MODO, pero también estaba agradecida de que se le hubiera ocurrido algo similar a lo que ella hizo anteriormente y estuviera con vida, pero no lo había hecho bien, apenas había conseguido atravesar el punto débil pero no lo suficientemente profundo para cortar y poder salir, un poco más y hubiera muerto asado adentro de esa mole, y viendo que de obstinado no se dejaba ayudar mando a la mierda el control y lo abofeteo con ganas, quería darle a sentir con ese golpe su irritación y preocupación.

Hanji / Erwing / Armin.

Habían visto irse los dos líderes del escuadrón al titán en forma de bestia e iban en auxilio de Levi después de ver las acciones de Armin y comprendieron lo que había advertido el pequeño rubio, levantaron la piel del titán y ayudaron a salir al pequeño soldado, este exclamo un "JODER" dentro del titán y ya fuera atinó solo a decir otro "¡JODER, ESTOY ASQUEROSO!" algo normal que a dos de ellos les causo una sonrisa, pero la cual se esfumó al ver la cara de Levi volteada hacia su izquierda y una Mikasa hecha una furia con la mano derecha en dirección hacia la mejilla de Levi, los 3 temían porque la mirada de Ackerman era puro odio, pero Hanji al ser mujer y conocer ese estado se relajo, podía ver el futuro y ese le prometía mucha diversión.

Levi.

¿QUÉ COJONES TE PASA ACKERMAN? – El golpe había dolido, la actitud de la chica lo enfurece, lo seguía viendo con odio y no entendía por qué, estaba furioso, primero no le contesta y ahora lo golpea, HABIA DEFENDIDO A SU JODIDO HERMANO Y A SU ESTUPIDA NOVIA, EL DEBERIA ESTAR FURIOSO PORQUE CASI LA VUELVE A PERDER Y ELLA ES LA INDIGNADA, O NO ESTO NO SE IBA A QUEDAR ASÍ, se puso de pie para someter a Ackerman y ella al verlo de pie, le da un puñetazo fuerte, volviéndolo a tirar, cosa que no sería normal, pero todavía no se recuperaba del todo del sofoca miento de estar dentro de un titán. AHORA SI LA HABIA HECHO IBA A DECIRLE HASTA LO QUE NO, pero una lágrima sobre su bota, una sola lágrima que vio por estar de nuevo en el suelo le borró el enojo de repente, volteo hacia arriba y ver el rostro de Mikasa lo dejo sin palabras, si había coraje y miedo, miedo de verdad, temblaba la chica enteramente, intentando controlar el no gritar, lo miraba directo a sus ojos negros, no sabía que decir, y ninguno de los otros 3 decía nada, los dos hombres rubios en blanco y Hanji serena, no entendía nada, Ackerman sólo se dio la vuelta y bajo del titán dispuesta para irse a su caballo, pero primero se desvió hacia el cuerpo de titán de Annie y la sacó de ahí, vio que la cargaba con esfuerzo por el hombro, la chica estaba dormida profundamente, la llevo hasta su caballo y la acomodo para irse al castillo, pero notó el cabo que ella jamás volteo a ver a los otros 3, sólo mostro esa cara a él, SÓLO SE HABIA MOSTRADO DÉBIL ANTE ÉL, vio que los otros 2 hombres se dirigían hacia Eren y empezaban a imitar lo que había hecho la pelinegra y se quedo ahí sobre lo que todavía quedaba del titán, Hanji le tendió la mano para que se parada, y al hacerlo y voltear para irse a su caballo, atino sólo a voltear a verlo por última vez y decirle de manera enigmática – "Alguien necesita pedir una disculpa" - y lo dejó confundido, sentía su cara que le dolía, el día de había sentido mover las facciones de su rostro más que en dos años juntos.

Rumbo al campamento.

Habían llegado el equipo de 6 personas, bueno, 4 a caballo y 2 dormidas, hubo expresiones de todo tipo, primero de alegría y después de rencor, ver a Annie a casi nadie le dio gusto, y quieres la trataron no sabían qué hacer, pero Erwing les contó lo que había pasado y que esperaba que pudieran confiar en ella, muchos voltearon a ver a Mikasa, seguirían lo que ella dijera, era una líder sin serlo y sabían que ella odiaba a Lionhearth y que su instinto nunca fallaba, pero ella no contesto nada, se limito solo a decir que se llevaría a Annie a su cuarto y que ella la atendería, eso fue suficiente para la tropa, si Mikasa la aceptaba ellos también lo haría, pues preguntarle a Eren sería caso perdido, el amaba a la que fue una "traidora".

Mikasa.

Había bañado a Annie, la había curado y vestido para que descansará, esa mañana Hanji le había cedido su cuarto, que estaba al lado del de Levi, sintió enojo y pena por esa chica, verla descansando entendió porque Eren la amaba, con el rostro sereno parecía una muñeca fina, rasgos delineados delicadamente, un cabello sedoso del color del sol, curvas bien marcadas las cuales ocultaba en la ropa de soldado, era más delicada que ella, Mikasa tenía más marcado el cuerpo a casi músculos, pero aún así no parecía hombre, pero no se sentía tan mujer como Annie, el enojo que emergía de ella no era por Eren, sino porque Levi había casi perdido la vida, pero también siendo sincera no estaba nadie exento de morir y más ella, ella había sido salvada por la rubia que dormía en su cama, una chica que era fuerte para los demás pero que en ese momento en la oscuridad era tan frágil, era la persona que amaba su hermano y por la manera que la titán sin querer antes de caer en un sueño extendió la mano hacia Eren con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas junto con esa mirada sabia que el "idiota" de su hermano era correspondido, sintió paz, le debía una grande, sino ahorita seria comida de titán, pero era turno de bañarse y descansar, y así lo hizo, se metió a bañar, lo hizo de manera lenta, como intentando quitar todas las emociones nocivas del día por medio de agua y jabón, quitar la desesperación y miedo que la golpearon sin piedad esa tarde, de quitarse la sensación de pérdida que sintió por unos segundos al ver a Levi desaparecer, de poder poner en orden las cosas, pues justo en ese momento cuándo Levi desapareció supo que no imaginaba una vida sin él, no podía imaginarse su vida sin ese enano mandón y maniaco a la limpieza, no ver todas sus facetas mientras se volvían fuertes, no volver a sentir su profunda mirada desnudándola y conociéndola mejor que ella misma, no podía imaginar su existencia sin "su igual" y supo que no había marcha atrás, termino el baño y se vistió, pero en vez de meterse a la cama, iría a ver a su vecino, sabía que era una locura, pero quería cerciorarse que él estaba bien.

Salió con cuidado de la habitación y observo que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, no se había percatado que Hanji si la había visto.

Hanji.

Ella se había ocultado a tiempo, la castaña vio la acción de Ackerman y empezó a pensar que a lo mejor era una vidente, pero después lo pensaría con más calma, ahora tendría que decirle a Erwing para que juntos pensarán que decir mañana cuándo 2 pelinegros no llegarán a tiempo al entrenamiento o evitar que esa noche o madrugada alguien oyera lo que pasaría esa noche.

Mikasa.

Viendo que nadie la había visto, rápidamente se posicionó en la puerta del soldado más fuerte y la abrió con cuidado, entró en la casi oscura habitación del cabo, estaba la ventana abierta y la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuerpo de Levi, tenía la cama en dirección a la ventana de seguro para que el fresco de la noche le hiciera dormir de manera agradable, verlo dormido de manera tranquila sin fruncir el sueño la hizo quedarse quieta unos instantes, pero recordó que debía cerrar la puerta y lo hizo de manera silenciosa, revisó el piso en busca de algún objeto con el cual pudiera tropezar y al no verlo, camino hacia la cama del cabo, con detenimiento miro de manera inquisitiva el cuerpo del cabo en busca de una herida mal tratada por Hanji o algún rastro de sangre, pero nada, tenia cicatrices de enfrentamientos anteriores, se notaban por la coloración más cremosa en la piel del sargento, tenia rasguños en los brazos y uno leve en la mejilla donde ella lo había abofeteado, y se sintió culpable porque sabía que ese ella lo había causado por el largo de sus uñas, se sonrojo y sintió pena, pero es que el sólo decir esa mierda en vez de agradecer estar vivo o pedir disculpas no ayudo a sus nervios, el haber pensado perderlo la desoló más que imaginar la muerte de Eren o recordar la de su familia, un dolor del cual no se levantaría le atravesó el corazón pensaba dejarse morir o matarse, pero ver a Armin le salvo la mira por unos segundos, de no haberlo visto, había abrazado la muerte con desesperación, pero ahí lo tenía frente a ella, respirando tranquilamente, recién bañado pues todavía estaba húmedo su cabello y con las heridas secándose, inhalo su aroma y le llegó la misma esencia de cuando venían cabalgando del bosque, cardamomo, limón y sándalo junto con su aroma y la lleno de paz, vio que el viento jugaba con su cabello y que le tocaría su nariz sino hacia nada y movió sin pensar su mano hacia ese mechón rebelde, sin pensar en las consecuencias…

Levi.

Estaba dormido, no había soñado nada, pero tenía un excelente oído, se había acostumbrado a escuchar incluso el más mínimo ruido desde su infancia, el no estar alerta te podía costar la vida y más en la legión de reconocimiento, pero el ruido que le llego fue el de una puerta abrir y cerrarse, era de la habitación de Hanji, o bueno, ahora de Mikasa y pensó que a lo mejor buscaría algo para Annie para comer pues la chica había llegado inconsciente igual que Jeager y a lo mejor quería comer, Ackerman se había propuesto para cuidarla, pero escucho pocos pasos y su puerta abrirse, estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos pero el aroma de la chica lo inundó y prefirió hacerse el dormido, no entendía que hacia ahí ella, pero quería saber que quería, se relajo y dejo que el sonido le dijera lo que los ojos no podían ver.

Supo que la chica no se movió unos instantes y después cerró la puerta con delicadeza, oyó segundos después los pasos de la chica aproximándose a su cama, la sintió detenerse cerca de él y escucho una inhalación profunda, era ella, ella había inhalado fuertemente cerca de él y confirmó lo que había sentido el día anterior en el bosque, Ackerman había inhalado su esencia, estaba recién bañado, y por dentro se felicitaba de haberse bañado antes de quedarse dormido, se sentía derrotado por las emociones, casi la pierde, casi muere, pero estaba ahí vivo y con ella a un lado, agradecía sus manías de limpieza porque de haber quedado rendido estaría sucio y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás frente a ella, Mikasa también olía bien, olía a lavanda y azahar, una combinación exótica pero exquisita acompañado de su aroma de mujer, pero también amaba el aroma que tenía cuando luchaba, a sudor, sangre, tierra, lavanda, azahar y a ella, si a mujer, sentía el viento sobre su cuerpo como una caricia, pero empezaba a sentir cosquillas por su mejilla un jodido mechón de cabello sentía le quería arruinar el momento al posarse en su nariz y tendría que moverse y por ende Mikasa se iría de su lado al tener que despertarse, pero sintió pasar por su rostro una mano y abrió los ojos, Mikasa le estaba quitando el mechón de cabello y tenía una mirada con profunda paz, la cual no se había percatado que él la miraba, ver las dos perlas grises de Mikasa contra la luz de la luna era algo hermoso, la piel de su rostro y cuerpo competía en blancura con la luna y vaya que lo hacía pues estaba enmarcada con un bello cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo, traía un camisón de algodón de tirantes gruesos blanco, pero que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, una boca rosa que tenia la forma de una sonrisa suave, todo eso era para Levi como ver una ninfa, una diosa que había venido a sacarlo del infierno, pero que podía irse en cualquier momento y por miedo a que se fuera agarro con su mano la muñeca de la mano de ella y por fin la chica reaccionó.

Mikasa.

Había cometido un terrible error, si se hubiera quedado quieta y no alargado el brazo no estaría en esta situación, estaba sobre Levi casi, vestida no de la mejor manera y el viéndola directamente a los ojos como un religioso cree ver a Dios, eso la turbo y más al sentir el firme agarre del cabo en su muñeca y la mirada que le dedicaba, ver las facciones de Levi tan cerca con esa luz de luna la hizo darse cuenta de que no era guapo, era "hermoso" dijo en voz baja, y Levi había captado el mensaje pues había abierto los ojos más grande dejándole ver a Mikasa que el color de los ojos de Levi era un negro que no te dejaba distinguir entre la pupila y el iris, estaba atraída a esa mirada, y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza y besarlo aunque de seguro se arrepentiría mañana.

Levi.

La vio sonrojada, de seguro por la vergüenza pues se había dado cuenta de la ropa que traía puesta estando sola en la habitación de su superior, el cual ya le había dicho que le gustaba, pero cuando ella dijo con voz baja hermoso, como un susurro el no supo qué hacer, le habían dicho genio, Petra le había dicho que era "bien parecido" pero ¿hermoso?, eso jamás, eso era ella, una mujer hermosa, la cual lo tenía preso en su hechizo, uno del cual no se quería deshacer jamás, y la vio perderse en sus ojos y después sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos y no pudo pensar, sólo actúo por instinto y la rodeo con sus brazos, la había jalado hacia él rodando en su cama y dejándola bajo su peso, la besaba como si no hubiera mañana, y ella correspondía, no daba tregua y había puesto sus delicadas manos sobre su cabeza, alborotando su húmedo cabello, Levi tenía los brazos a los costados del rostro de Mikasa, no quería poner todo su peso en ella, sentirla tan directamente sería peligroso para ella, no podría controlar la ola de lujuria que eso traería como consecuencia y aunque quisiera ser un aprovechado, sabía que Mikasa estaba confundida y de mala gana se separo de sus labios, sintió como una patada en los huevos, a lo mejor ella se dejaba hacer por confusión y no quería hacerla suya y que después ella huyera, se separo de ella con pesar, y Mikasa solo lo miraba extrañada, solo alcanzo a suspirar antes de decir algo que a lo mejor le quitaría la única oportunidad de estar en la misma cama con la mujer que amaba – "Esto no está bien Mikasa, regresa a tu cuarto, no quiero aprovecharme de ti, ni de tu confusión, no estás en deuda conmigo como para actuar así" – sentía que Mikasa lo hacía porque sentía que le debía la vida y eso lo haría sentir como peor que mierda.

Mikasa.

Al abrazarla Levi y hacerla rodar para quedar bajo su peso se sintió bien, no tuvo miedo, se sintió en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta, Levi la besaba con pasión contenida y había puesto sus brazos para apoyarse y no recargar su peso en ella, eso la lleno de seguridad, no quería que ella se asustada de él, ella acariciaba esas hebras negras que eran tan suaves al tacto, no podía creer lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero de repente algo no estuvo bien y Levi se separo de ella, Mikasa sintió frio al no tenerlo cerca, pero al escuchar lo que le dijo comprendió, ella antes de que casi lo perdia le había dicho que estaba confundida, supo que la escucho en el pasillo pues no había nadie y lo vio detenerse un segundo, ese "no lo sé" le pesaba y vio que a él también, creía que ella estaba ahí aceptando ese trato de él porque se sentía que ella se lo debía, que más equivocado estaba y sólo se le ocurrió seguir su instinto, uno que le dijo que debía mandar todo a la mierda sino si lo perdería de verdad.

Levi / Mikasa.

La chica lo abrazo del cuello atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, el se sonrojó a más no poder porque sintió el cuerpo debajo del suyo y le hizo soltar un gruñido, no entendía que pasaba, ella no debería hacer eso por agradecimiento, pero ella lo pego más a ella y lo giro quedando ella encima, le estaba viendo a la cara, con determinación pura, otra vez el acero contra el ónix, y ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios pidiéndole que no hablará, el sólo acepto por la mirada de ella y abrió los labios.

"Levi, no es agradecimiento, ni que me sienta en deuda… Simplemente no quiero perderte, no quiero sentir el temor de verte desaparecer frente a mis ojos, no toleraría perder a mi igual" – Eso no le daba la respuesta que quería aunque parte le daba gusto en saberse importante, y se iba a conformar, pero Mikasa estaba hoy para ser franca con él con la mirada y su boca – "no toleraría perder a la única persona capaz de amarme y que soy capaz de amarlo" y lo beso.

Levi jamás pensó que tendría una declaración romántica en su vida como aquella, una llena de sinceridad y apegada a la realidad, ella era consciente del peligro que cada día los acompañaba y no había dudas en la mirada de esa mujer, vio amor en esos ojos, amor de verdad, uno que se tiene entre un hombre y una mujer, no una confusión, vio que ella lo amaba y no pudo ser más feliz, ahora él la tomo del cuello y la acerco más a él, no dejaría que ella olvidará lo que era ser amada por él.

Levi se había enderezado para quedar sentado y levantando a Mikasa en el proceso, ser chaparro tenía sus ventajas, después de decirle un "te amo" cargado de deseo y ella responderle de la misma manera, mordió el cuello de su chica, arrancándole un suspiro, sus manos vagaban sobre la tela del camisón de Mikasa presionando sus formas, besaba su cuello, la clavícula, presionaba más la cadera de Ackerman sobre su cadera para que sintiera lo que le provocaba y ella jadeo entre sorprendida y complacida, ella bajo el rostro hacia él y vio nerviosismo y deseo, el cabo le mandó una mirada que ella entendió como si le dejaba continuar, se entregaría en ese momento a un hombre, pero no a cualquiera, sino a aquel que la decidió amar por ser enteramente ella y ella lo había aceptado tal cual, con sus manías, con su carácter de mierda, un hombre del cual dependía la humanidad y que podría morir igual que ella, un hombre que no podía caer, pero que se dejo ver débil y humano ante ella, y ella haría lo mismo por él, dos almas que al fin se habían encontrado, y que la perdonara Petra si su alma seguía ahí, pero no había marcha atrás, ella sería de Levi y Levi seria de Mikasa a quién le pesará, ella se encargaría de hacerles saber que el cabo era de su propiedad, y le beso los ojos, la nariz y la boca de manera lenta y húmeda, Levi soltó un gemido y después un gruñido cuando sintió a Mikasa restregarse sobre su erección, supo la respuesta implícita en esas acciones y no vio duda en ella, no habría marcha atrás.

Le quito el camisón y lo aventó al piso, ver a Mikasa solo con bragas fue algo que lo calentó, los pechos desnudos eran de un tamaño normal, pero eran bellos, redondos, suaves y firmes, coronados por dos pezones rosas, el pecho le bajaba y subía de manera agitada por la excitación, tenía pequeñas pigmentaciones rojizas por el cuello y clavícula, obra de su necesidad de marcarla como su propiedad, las piernas largas, esbeltas y firmes, unos muslos que se rozaban con la tela de su pantalón, una cintura estrecha con un abdomen plano y algo marcado en los músculos de las abdominales, a las mujeres normales no les gustaría eso y a la mayoría de los hombres tampoco, pero para él era perfecta, una amazona, una guerrera que aceptaba estar con un guerrero, pego el pecho de su amada al suyo y ella tembló, Mikasa, estaba ida, el haber sentido de golpe el cuerpo de Levi junto al de ella sin ninguna capa de tela le mando una corriente eléctrica desde la nuca a su pubis, sintió como se humedecía de su vagina, Levi desde un inicio no traía camisa, más que sólo un pantalón, y comprobaba que aunque padecía hecho de mármol su cuerpo, era de carne y hueso, carne dura pero caliente, Levi despedía un calor que a ella la reconfortaba, el cabo beso los pechos de ella y sólo atino la pelinegra a arquearse ante él, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y poner las manos en su cabeza, gemía de sorpresa y placer, nunca había sentido nada así Mikasa y por ende no se controlaba, y eso le gustaba a Levi, ella era instinto, mientras el dejaba besos en sus pecho y amasaba el trasero de la chica ella solo se retorcía, gemía, se restregaba en su dolorosa erección creando una fricción como si ya lo estuviera montando, era mucho para él pero sabía aguantar y quería que ella no pudiera vivir sin él.

Giro sobre si y la dejo abajo, boca arriba, era enano, pero era más fuerte que ella, Mikasa se había enojado un poco por la situación pero se calló al ver que Levi se quitaba el pantalón y quedaba en ropa interior, era un espectáculo que sus ojos se querían devorar, era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y de "pequeño" vaya que no tenía nada, ese bulto le dio entre ganas de tocar pero a la vez miedo de que "eso" cupiera en ella, Levi al ver la mirada de Mikasa hacia su entrepierna le dio un gusto insano, vio la cara de sorpresa y como se relamía los labios, pero después se volvía pálida, y con ello comprobó que era virgen, vio nervios de que su pene cupiera en ella porque inmediatamente ella vio su vagina, y eso le provoco que "creciera" un poco más su pene, ella trago saliva al ver eso, pero él se encargaría de hacerla sentir a gusto, volvió a besar los labios mientras que sus manos empezaron a memorizar las líneas de su cintura, vientre y pechos, bajaba su cabeza por su mandíbula, cuello y clavícula, y después por el sendero de entre sus senos, beso el izquierdo y metió un pezón en su boca mientras que el derecho era atendido por su mano, amasándolo suave pero firmemente y torturando el pezón, ella sólo volteaba la cabeza a los lados y gemía o emitía un erótico quejido, era música para sus oídos, cambio su boca de pecho así como su mano, una al pecho izquierdo y otra sosteniéndolo para no caerle encima, observo el resultado de su trabajo, dos pezones rosas erguidos y una Mikasa sonrojada, agitada, despeinada y pidiendo más, y él iba a dárselo, bajo su cabeza hasta su vientre y lo beso con lentitud, grabando su sabor, pero viendo hacia arriba, Mikasa lo miraba con decisión, quería ver todo lo que hacía, él queriendo comprobar, le quito de un tirón las bragas y antes de que ella replicará metió su cabeza entre sus piernas hundiendo su lengua en su cavidad…

Mikasa jamás pensó que la pudieran poner en un estado de desquiciamiento, pero así la hacía sentir ese jodido enano, la estaba haciendo sentir en las nubes y le quita las bragas, se le quedo viendo y se arrepentía de ello cuando él metió su cabeza entre sus piernas y metió su lengua en ella, la sensación fue más para ella que soltó un sonoro gemido, y Levi volvió a pasar su lengua sobre el mismo punto, ella sabia donde tenía su travieso músculo Levi, como una mujer sana y en pleno uso de su cuerpo se había masturbado para aliviar la tensión, pero jamás había sentido tanto placer en un solo toque, lo sentía injusto porque él ya tenía experiencia, y la tenia gimiendo descontroladamente, Levi miraba todo mientras movía su lengua dentro de la vagina de Mikasa, era erótico verla entre enojada y sorprendida, enojada porque podía ver en sus ojos el reproche de que ella era nueva y no le gustaba están en desventaja y sorprendida por el mar de sensaciones que sentía, el aroma de su sexo y sabor era exquisito, Levi con pocas mujeres había estado, pero podría decir con esas pocas que nadie igualaría a la pelinegra, era única en aroma y sabor, toda ella gritaba PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE LEVI, él se aseguraría que nadie más la tendría así más que él, movió la lengua del clítoris de ella hacia la vagina y metió su lengua hasta el fondo, ella se arqueo más para darle mejor acceso y jalo fuerte de sus cabellos, y en vez de molestarlo, el encanto esa forma de que ella expresaba su placer, pero sentía que si no hacia algo pronto su entrepierna dolería más, así que para apurar más las cosas, volvió la lengua sobre el botón del placer de Ackerman y lo ataco con una serie de lengüetazos y mordidas mientras metía un dedo en su interior, sintió a Mikasa tensarse y un quejido de disgusto, pero solo alcanzo a levantarse un poco decirle "relájate, pronto pasará" y ella confió en él, se relajo y dejo que Levi siguiera, sentía la lengua sobre su clítoris y el dedo en su interior, lo movía en círculos y le empezó a agradar, más cuando presionó sobre una zona que la hizo gritar, Levi había encontrado un punto de placer y lo iba a utilizar, volvió a presionar y vio la reacción de ella, Mikasa movía la cadera contra su cara para mayor contacto, sintió una humedad mayor y metió otro dedo sin que ella se diera cuenta, todo estaba yendo bien, ahora hacia un movimiento de tijera, pero presionando constantemente ese punto que le gustaba a ella y chupando sonoramente el monte rojo del placer de la chica, ella se retorcía, agarraba con fuerza las sabanas, no articulaba ninguna palabra coherente, se entregaba de manera total, metió un tercer dedo, y ella se empalo más en contra de ellos, su chica era golosa y una fiera, exigía más con jadeos y con los movimientos de su cuerpo, le gustaba verla sometida a él, suplicaba u ordenaba por más placer, y él gustoso se lo daba, con la mano libre acariciaba sus pechos o el interior de sus muslos, ella era toda calidez y aunque muchos creyeran que su cuerpo era dudo por ser tonificado, vaya que estaban equivocados, ella era suavidad, una fuerte suavidad. El seguía su labor hasta que de repente ella grito su nombre, la había hecho llegar, sintió sus dedos apretados a más no poder y una humedad que le golpeo en la cara, ella estaba lista, la vio levantarse de la cama con una sonrisa que debía ser ilegal, una sonrisa de satisfacción y caer en la cama lánguida, mejillas rojas, ojos velados de placer, labios rojos por tantos besos o mordidas que ella misma se provocaba al querer retener los gemidos, el pecho rosa por la excitación y el calor, el se incorporó un poco y miraba la vagina bajo sus ojos, brillante, húmeda, risos negros con pequeñas gotas de líquido emanado de ella, un liquido que el provocó que saliera al exterior, ella era de él y lo seria inmediatamente, pero fue volteado de repente por la chica, ella tenía una cara de molestia y no entendía el porqué, ¿le había regalado un orgasmo y eso la enoja?, pero no pudo replicar, porque ella le quito los bóxers, y vio lo que tenia frente a ella como un niño que ve su dulce favorito, o como un gatito ve la leche fresca y se relamió los labios, pero un "¿te gusta lo que ves?" dicho de manera socarrona la devolvió a la realidad, tal vez ella no tenía experiencia, pero no por nada la llamaban genio, haría retorcerse de placer al desgraciado enano, gateo sobre el hasta llegar a su frente y fue bajando dejando besos en todo su rostro, beso su boca y jugó con su lengua como él había jugado con su clítoris, vio que el gemía por el contacto, poso, sus labios en su cuello y mordía por donde se le marcaban las venas por querer evitar gruñir, acaricio con sus manos el pecho, los abdominales, los brazos y los muslos de Levi, le encantaba a Mikasa lo que tocaba, eran armas perfectas en el cuerpo de un ser humano, pero un ser humano que también podía prodigar placer, que podía ser delicado, que podía proteger y que la amaba y respetaba, era un hombre el cuál sería sólo de ella.

Siguió besando y amasando el cuerpo de Levi a su antojo, jugó con los pezones de él así le había hecho a ella, sus ojos negros no la dejaban de ver expectantes, y ella tampoco lo dejaba de ver, metió su lengua en su ombligo y repartió lengüetazos, el había silbado ante la sensación, pero se quedo sin decir palabra cuando ella se acerco a su pene, ella lo estaba viendo como miraba en la pelea y decidir qué hacer, y le causó gracia, riéndose un poco, eso a ella le molesto porque lo tomó a mal y en un arranque de terquedad se metió la punta en la boca y lo mordió levemente, ahora fue su turno de jadear de sorpresa, la sensación era nueva y rara, porque había brusquedad en ello pero no por ello era desagradable, sentir los dientes rozar su glande fue algo que lo encendió en vez de preocuparlo, la humedad y calidez de esa boca eran endemoniadamente buenas, si eso hacía solo con la punta no quería saber lo que sería si metía todo lo demás, se vendría inmediatamente y no quería, y mientras él pensaba eso, Mikasa vio la reacción de Levi y metió más de esa carne caliente en su boca mientras su lengua lamia por dentro lo que le cabía, por instinto ahueco su boca para poder respirar y le cupo más de "Levi" en la boca y él se dejó caer en la cama, eso era mucho, ¿de dónde había aprendido eso? Se sentía genial, estar más dentro de su boca, la lengua rodeándolo por dentro y los dientes también acariciando su longitud, vio que ella subía y bajaba su rostro sobre su eje, y lo que no podía lo estimulaba con su mano, tanto lo que quedaba libre de su pene como de los testículos, esa azabache sí que le estaba enseñando varias cosas que tenia ocultas y que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, Mikasa empezó a acelerar el ritmo del subir y bajar de su cara sobre la carne de Levi y él temió terminar, así que la aferro y la alejo de su pene con pesar, pero no quería acabar así, quería llenarla de él y venirse juntos, había visto que mientras ella he hacia el oral, ella se estaba masturbando con la otra mano, y eso le calentó, la chica sabia ser caliente de manera natural, y eso lo agradecía interiormente, pues no tendría que volver a prepararla, la dejo boca arriba y la vio directa a los ojos, ella pensaba que había hecho algo que le disgusto, pero quedo todo despejado cuándo el rostro de Levi se acercó a su oído y le dijo de manera ronca - "ni creas que he acabo, has sido cruel al querer que me corra así, pero yo quiero hacerlo en tu coño" – No sabía hasta qué extremos podía dominar Levi con esa estatura, pero estaba segura que él la marcaria como su propiedad ante todos y en vez de asustarla la excitó más el saberlo, Levi la tomo de las caderas y se posiciono entre estas, ella intuía lo que venía y estaba expectante, el cabo acerco su erección a la entrada de la chica y la metió de un solo golpe hasta el fondo, había sentido el desgarré, pero también si lo hacía de manera lenta sería peor, ella le había arañado la espalda y soltado un gruñido, él no se movía aunque mataba por hacerlo, el interior de ella era caliente y jodidamente estrecho, y si a eso le sumaba la sensación de las uñas enterraras de Ackerman sólo le mandaban más afrodisiaco a su cuerpo, no se quería mover porque miraba el rostro de la chica, entre dolor y placer, por suerte estaba húmeda para poder entrar con facilidad, pero sabía que la ruptura del himen le dolería de igual manera, empezó a besarle detrás de la oreja y la boca lentamente, quería relajarla y lo estaba consiguiendo, sintió como ella de a poco empezó a moverse dándole a entender que podía seguir y lo hizo, salió lentamente y volvió a entrar, las piernas de Mikasa abrazándolo por la cadera le ayudaban a dominar su ritmo, una mano en el muslo de ella y la otra en la cama para soportar su propio peso, ella miraba la expresión de Levi aun con los ojos entrecerrados, el tenia una mueca de estar sufriendo o de concentración, intuía que él quería ir más aprisa, pero era consciente de que era la primera vez de ella, sentirlo dentro hasta el fondo fue doloroso y placentero, porque había comprobado que encajaban a la perfección, ellos habían nacido para encontrarse, al sentir que dio la primera embestida lenta sintió un vacio cuando salía de ella para volverla a llenar, se sentía bien esa sensación, ser llena de Levi, no sentirse vacía y empezó a buscar con su pelvis un mayor contacto y el mayor lo entendió, empezó a ir más deprisa marcando un ritmo acelerado que empezó a hacer chirriar la cama, ellos gemían descontroladamente, el aire escaseaba en sus pulmones y todo era más pasión que nada, calor, humedad y el sonido de sus sexos uniéndose era lo único que les llegaba como estímulos del mundo exterior, pero Mikasa no quería siempre estar debajo y empujo a Levi, para dejarlo boca arriba, el iba a replicar, pero el ver a Mikasa, abierta de piernas, sobre su erección, el que ella se abriera los labios con los dedos de una de sus manos y la otra la pusiera en una de las piernas de Levi le hizo crecer más la polla, ella se empaló, había conseguido llenarse más de él y este había gruñido ante la sensación, Mikasa era una amazona y como tal, también quería dominar, ella empezó a subir y a bajar sobre su pene usando la fuerza de sus piernas o de repente solo se mecía hacia adelante o atrás con sus caderas o giraba, el ritmo era loco, pero era lo mejor que había sentido Levi, el movimiento de rebote cuando le saltaba Mikasa era erráticamente rápido, pero cuando se mecía o giraba sobre él era lento, verla a ella con las manos en su cabeza, con esa sonrisa torcida, y la luz dándole de frente era lo mejor, Levi se incorporó un poco y puso las manos sobre las caderas de Mikasa para imponer un ritmo y empezó a embestir como si no hubiera mañana, Mikasa tenía una sonrisa plena y gemía su nombre como un mantra, pedía más de él y este se lo entregaba sin rechistar, notaba que de vez en cuando dejarse dominar no era tana malo, la sintió cada vez apretarse más sobre él y este también sentía que acabaría, y termino bombeando más fuerte en contra de ella, se sentó por completo y la abrazo por una mano en la cadera y la otra a mitad de su espalda y la beso, ella había bajado cuando sintió el abrazo la cabeza en busca del contacto de sus labios, se besaron con hambre, expresando todo lo que sentían, unas pocas embestidas después, ella llegó al orgasmo gritando casi como un lamento un "te amo Levi" aquello junto con la presión de la vagina de Mikasa acabaron con su resistencia y se vino dentro de ella, la estaba llenando de su esencia y se sintió un hombre completo, un hombre que había encontrado el amor cuándo había pensado que moriría sólo.

Mikasa se desplomo sobre Levi, este había caído a la cama rendido del orgasmo vivido, pero abrazándola para que no se golpeara en la caída, la seguía protegiendo aún después del sexo, se dejo mimar, calmar las respiraciones y el latir del corazón era difícil, era más esfuerzo que el que requerían para los entrenamientos, pero no se arrepentía de ese agotamiento, pues era distinto, en el entrenamiento era necesario para poder sobrevivir, pero lo de ahora era porque se habían demostrado lo que sentían, el querer pertenecerse mutuamente, volteo ver a Levi y este le sonreía de manera genuina, sin socarronería ni sarcasmo, sino una sonrisa de felicidad y plenitud y ella también sonreía de la misma manera, tenían sus sexos unidos y no tenia frio aunque estuviera desnuda con una ventana abierta, pero el calor que despedía Levi era suficiente para ella, Levi dibujaba trazos indefinidos en su espalda, sentía su alma completa, sentía que todos los que habían muerto de verdad no le tenían rencor, que lo habían perdonado, pues le había dejado probar la felicidad y no permitiría que nadie se la quitará, ahora habría un Levi más letal y sabía que Mikasa también estaba en las mismas, se habían encontrado y se protegerían ambos, se harían fuertes los dos y sobrevivirán, serian de los pocos sobrevivientes en ese mundo bello, grande y cruel, Levi bajo su rostro mientras tomaba del mentón y levantaba el de Mikasa y la besaba, después del beso se sonrieron como dos amantes y que dispusieron a dormir.

En la mañana, cuarto de Levi.

Mikasa se sentía contrariada, quería ir al baño, pero no se podía mover, Levi la tenia abrazada fuertemente además de que todavía tenía "eso" dentro de ella, le daba ahora vergüenza, ver su sexo unido al de Levi sus fluidos y ¿sangre?, si era virgen y habían quedado huellas tanto en la piel de ambos como en las sábanas, estaba nerviosa por la reacción de Levi, el odiaba la sangre, pero su problema más fuerte eran sus ganas de ir al baño y asearse, Levi la sintió y se fue despertando, viendo la cara que ponía Mikasa cuando miraba cierta área de las sábanas, no entendía su preocupación hasta que notó la causa, una mancha de sangre, si sangre, pero el recordaba haberse dormido ya cuando habían secado las heridas además de que Mikasa no lo había herido, pero volteo a ver después a donde Mikasa también había puesto la mirada y recordó, Mikasa era virgen y ella tenía miedo de que él le echará bronca por manchar sus sábanas de sangre, definitivo ella era especial, era fría, dominante y aun así podía a veces comportarse como una niña pequeña, el sólo la abrazo, espantándola en el proceso y le dio un seductor "buenos días" ella se sonrojo por la nueva actitud de Levi y eso la hizo merecedora de otro beso, Levi amaba cada faceta de Mikasa, tanto las débiles, las fuertes, las adultas y las infantiles, ella era hermosa en su conjunto.

Después de que ella fuera al baño muy a regañadientes de Levi y regresará para buscar ropa y meterse a bañar, este la había jalado a la cama y le había vuelto a hacer el amor, pero ahora de manera más pausada, pediría que se cambiara a su habitación inmediatamente, pues no creía volver a ser capaz a despertarse solo, quería dormir y despertar con ella, su aroma, su piel, sus labios y sabor, todo era adictivo para él y para ella, las cosas no eran muy difíciles, no quería dormir y sentirse sola con sus miedos, con Levi los podría soportar mejor, además sentirse plenamente amada y corresponder de la misma manera la hicieron sentir más capaz de llevar la responsabilidad que ambos compartían, ellos ya eran fuertes, pero juntos serian más, ahora comprendía cómo se compenetraban Erwing y Hanji, era no sólo la comunicación y confianza de compañeros de equipo, sino de la que 2 personas tienen cuando deciden estar siempre juntos, se vistieron y salieron, Levi no quería por primera vez en su vida ir a entrenar, pero debía hacerlo, Mikasa lo obligo y espero fuera de su cuarto que se vistiera, lo dejó afuera porque si estaba adentro, NO LA HUBIERA DEJADO VESTIRSE.

Iban de trayecto al comedor, iban con retraso a almorzar por unos 10 minutos pero si comían deprisa podían irse a entrenar a tiempo, habían decidido hacer pública su relación a solo Erwing, Hanji, Eren, Armin y pues a Annie también, a los demás no, aunque Levi tenía planeado hacérselo saber a Jean, sabía que perseguía a Mikasa, era hora que cambiara de objetivo sino quería sufrir la ira del pequeño demonio.

Oyeron risas en el comedor y sospecharon que eran Hanji con alguna burrada, pero al abrir la puerta y entrar ambos, todos callaron, Armin y Eren todos rojos, Annie con cara de fastidio y Hanji y Erwing con cara de complicidad, Mikasa no entendía nada, pero Levi sabía que eso no era nada bueno, y menos cuándo Hanji le pregunto a Levi sin anestesia.

"¿En cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar a esos bebes genéticamente perfectos?", oh si hay veces que la vida te puede dar muchas cosas, pero también te da otras para soportar, y una de ellas era esa panda de idiotas que tenía como compañeros de escuadrón, que podían poner en aprietos a los 2 soldados más fuertes de la humanidad.

Annie sólo bufaba, la habían despertado con sus ruidos y no tardo en la noche en comprender que estaban haciendo, intento aún así conciliar el sueño aunque no con muy buenos resultados, Eren y Armin estaban rojos porque Hanji y Erwing estaban relatando lo que probablemente habían hecho Levi y Mikasa, y fue peor cuando Annie lo confirmó de mala gana quejándose de que no pudo dormir, no podían imaginar eso de ambos pelinegros, pero al verlos llegar al comedor, inmediatamente distinguieron en Mikasa un cambio, un aura diferente y… UN CHUPETON QUE NO ALCANZABA A CUBRIR LA BUFANDA, ella no se había dado cuenta pero Levi si, y estaba feliz por ello, ahora todos sabrían que tenia dueño, él se encargaría de demostrar que había sido quién dejo la marca a quién preguntara con intensiones de someter a Mikasa, si es que tenían cojones, pues a ella también la respetaban por competente y fuerte, no por nada la conocían a ella como la soldado que valía más que 100 soldados regulares, la cual tenía ahora el respaldo del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Ahora solo Hanji y Erwing esperaban que pronto los problemas causados por los titanes terminarán con su extinción y al fin ellos poder dejar las armas, ser libres y si era posible que tanto ellos como todos los de la legión pudieran tener familia y echar raíces, pero más por aquellos que sufrían en la actualidad por cargar con el peso de la esperanza de la humanidad.


End file.
